


Toonify

by Sarezaka



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Lured to come back to the old workshop, Henry end up turned into a toon.Will he manage to get out of the studio as a human once again and help those trapped in it for decades?





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was almost done with “Alice”’s tasks.

“Boris” was safely waiting in the elevator when he was moving, an axe in hand, ready to destroy Bendy’s cutouts as he was asked to do so.

He hoped she’ll keep her promise, so he could take the Boris clone to safety near the exit who should be in the upper levels and close to the elevator if “Alice” – whom the man was sure was Susie after hearing the tapes and recognizing her voice – said the truth and continue to go deeper in the studio to find a way to end what Joey did before leaving the place.

He also felt two presences somewhere down the workshop, similar to the tall and skeletal creature that was Bendy and supposed they were Boris and Alice.

That’s why he knew the demon was the little toon he used to draw and was now alive, not the result of a human experiment, as he didn’t get that feeling with any of the others creatures he met.

Henry did try to communicate with him, but the devil was aggressive and didn’t answer, so he avoided him as best as he could, while trying to find a way to talk with the demon darling without him attempting to capture him or send him to the ink.

He guessed Bendy’s aggressiveness might be due to his ex friend’s lies. After all, didn’t the cartoon he created call him a traitor every time he saw the human? Why would he be a betrayer as when didn’t even know the toon was alive until he was lured in this ink drenched trap that was now the studio? Sure, he left years ago, but he didn’t consider it was betrayal given what his business partner did. Someone likely twisted his mind, and that could only be Joey.

The brunet didn’t really think about his ex friend for the moment, occupied as he was with the chores and trying to survive in general. He thought he’d end up meeting him sooner or later in one of the studio’s rooms anyway, and that it would be a good occasion to punch him for the mess he created.

He didn’t like to see what happened to the studio itself, rotten and drenched in ink, but even if he was angry he was even sadder at what Drew did to Sammy, Susie and the Searchers as well as “Boris” as he thought they were probably originally humans if he understood what the audio tapes implied.

For Bendy, he wondered if he had always been like that, tall and skeletal, disproportioned. He could see that he was in pain and despite that he was fast and almost got him on several occasions.

He hoped he’d find a way to save everyone and thought it implied magic given the pentagrams he saw. Maybe the Ink Machine was needed too? Surely. Another reason to go deeper in the studio as the thing was going lower too.

The animator dreaded what he would potentially see, and his instinct told him it wouldn’t be good if what he already saw was anything to go by.

-"I’m sorry Bendy, I really don’t want to do that, but she isn’t leaving me any choice." He said with a frown when he came face to face to one of the cutouts.

He then struck the prop with his axe, breaking it in half.

Limping a bit thanks to one of the wounds he earned when fighting the Searchers and Butcher Gang earlier and added to the ones he already had, he moved to the next cardboard figure and broke it too.

He repeated the action until the “angel”’s voice told him he had finished his task. She had laughed, saying it was fun and implied Bendy hated it when she did that. She finished by saying he should go to the elevator before getting caught.

The brunet sighed tiredly, dropping his now broken axe.

-" _Maybe I will be able to rest a little, these errands are exhausting and my leg hurt..._ " He thought while making his way back to the elevator, weaponless as his axe broke after destroying the last cutout.

He just made a few steps when inky shadows and tendrils manifested along with Bendy.

The brunet turned around and saw the devil standing just behind him.

Henry gulped and looked at him nervously.

-"So, you’re breaking my cutouts, now?" Growled the toon, clearly unhappy.  
-" _Oh, so he decided to talk now? Maybe I will manage to get through him, this time?_ " He thought with a bit of hope and relaxing slightly. "I know, and believe me when I say I didn’t like to do it. But I think you know how “Alice” is... She didn’t really leave me a choice..." He retorted, shaking his head.  
-"Yes, I know her. And you really think you will leave this place? With “Boris”?"

Bendy laughed mockingly at that, surprising the brunet whose heart started to beat faster than it already was.

He didn’t like where this was going.

-"Yes, I plan to leave this place. But not just with “Boris”, I want to help you and the others too if I can." Nodded the human with a little smile, his voice as gentle as always despite his fear.  
-"Lies. Who say you won’t kill him like that fake “angel” did to the others and leave to never come back ? My creator was right when saying you’ll use pretty words to try and sway me on your side." Growled Bendy, taking a step closer, making Henry take a step back in reaction, worry visible on his face.  
-"Your creator?" Repeated the animator, surprised by these words.  
-"Yes, Joey is my creator." Affirmed the toon.

Henry frowned at these words.

-" _Oh. That might explain a few things... Joey and his lies... Again..._ " "Bendy. Joey lied to you. He isn’t your creator. Unless you mean it in the way that he gave you a body? Because I’m the one who designed you, Boris, Alice and the Butcher Gang."

His arms were on his sides, palms toward the demon, as he said that without anger in his voice. Anger was a feeling he had toward Joey, not his toon.

The malformed creature laughed.

-"Nice try, old man. But Joey did warn me that you would try to sweet-talk me with these kinds of words so I would believe you instead of him." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

Henry sighed, passing a hand in his hair, knowing that thirty years of lies will be hard to uproot.

-"Bendy. Did you see the studio’s state? The creatures roaming in it? It’s Joey who did that! Not me! Not only I would never have done something horrible like that, but I wasn’t here when it started! I didn’t even know you were alive until a few hours ago!" He pleaded.

Before the brunet could react, the devil darling – who didn’t seem to have heard any part of what he said or didn’t care about it – grabbed him by the collar, startling the man who was now dangling in his hand.

-"Don’t try that with me, liar!" Snarled the toon. "It’s because you weren’t there! Because you left that Joey did that! He tried to keep the studio afloat! But because he ended up failing, he decided to call you back to show you the result of your failure! That’s what he told me! That it’s your entire fault and you hated us!"  
-"Hate? I never hated you or any of the others..." Started Henry, eyes full of fear, trying to get free of the demon’s iron grasp.

His grin got nastier as he tightened his grip.

-"Like I’d believe you. Here’s a little gift Joey asked me to give you as a payback." He said.

His non gloved hand’s fingers became sharp claws and went in the human’s chest, making him scream in pain.

That didn’t stop him to try and get through his creation.

-"Bendy... Don’t... Trust... Joey..." Henry whispered sadly, trying to reach the toon’s face – making his hidden eyes widen – before it fell limp on his side, closing his eyes as his head now hung low as life left him.

At that, the Dancing Demon retracted his bloody claws, making the body fall and the blood seeping from his wounds started to pool.

A black substance manifested under the body and quickly absorbed the brunet, not leaving any trace - even if it was a single drop of blood - under Bendy’s watch. Tendrils even spawned to clean the blood on the creature’s hand.

-"Good riddance. Joey will be happy to know that he’s joined the ink and won’t leave the studio ever again." Muttered the black and white creature who shook his head, his true creator’s words still ringing in his head, then left through a portal he materialized.

Then the dark liquid disappeared and it was like nothing had happened.

The ink had claimed a new victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was in a small, circular and inky place with only bits of light.  
Kneeling in the ink, his eyes clenched shut, teeth gritted and hands on his ears, he was desperately trying to muffle the voices and screams trying to tear his mind apart.

-" _She was right about it being a screaming well of voices._ " He thought, wincing. "Please, STOP! I know you’re suffering! But I won’t be able to help if you’re shattering me into pieces!" He shouted through his pain, his voice echoing.

The wails stopped suddenly, the souls taken aback by the plea and the man saying he wanted to aid them, surprising the brunet who sighed in relief at the welcomed silence.

-"It – worked?! So, how do I get out of here? There’s no issue..." He muttered as he was walking in the small room, trying to find an exit.

As soon as he said that, the place shifted into a tunnel with a bright light at the end, startling him.

Henry hesitated a bit before walking to the light.

-"Well, it’s not like there’s another way out..." He shrugged. Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to help you all. He assured to the now silent souls.

Ink pooled at the foot of a Bendy statue and bubbled, once the bubble was big enough, it popped and the ink disappeared, revealing a shape curled on its side.

Coughing, Henry woke up and slowly sat.

-"Oww... Getting stabbed in the heart is really painful." He said, wincing, a hand on his chest. " _I CAN’T BELIEVE JOEY USED BENDY TO KILL ME! TOONS AREN’T MEANT TO MURDER PEOPLES!_ " He thought angrily, his other hand on his forehead as he had a headache, thanks to the screams he heard in the ink. " _Poor Bendy... I have to help him and the others..._ "

He opened his eyes when his migraine subsided.

As icy blue as they always were, they were now pie cut and pupiless.

He saw everything in shades of black, white and grey. Surprised, he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Once done, he saw again in colors.

-"That’s better. I thought for a moment I became colorblind."

Looking at his hands that still had their five fingers each, his eyes widened and he managed to not scream in his panic and saw his colors vanish, turning into shades of black, white and grey, his eyes glowing gold.

He didn’t want to attract attention when he just came back from the dark puddles.

They were smaller and simplified. Standing up, he checked his body and realized it was not only his hands, his whole body was smaller and simplified.

Like a character from a cartoon.

Despite that, he still kept his colors who came back as soon as he was calmer. Fair skin, blue eyes, black wavy hair, white shirt, red waistcoat, dark blue pants, black shoes, white socks.

-"I-I’m a toon?!" He muttered, looking again at his hands, shaking a bit. "Why?" Then it clicked. "Of course." He groaned, passing a hand on his face. " _Joey wanted to bring toons to life, so that may be the reason? But I can’t stay like that forever! What will Linda say if she sees me like that?! And what if I can’t leave that damned studio?!_ "

His panic was rising again and when he saw the colors starting to fade once more, he tried to take deep breathes to calm down.

It got the desired effect after a few tries.

-"Okay, it’s all right. It’s all right. Look like I lose my colors if I’m panicking. I’m really a toon, now... I have no choice but to accept it. It could have been worse." He sighed. " _I just have to stop whatever Joey did, then I and the others will be saved and able to leave this place._ " "Yeah, easy." He grumbled. " _I hope being smaller and a toon won’t be too much of a hindrance in that inked hell, I have a lot to do. Still, I wonder why I kept my colors and didn’t turn black and white like the cartoons I used to draw._ " He shook his head. " _No, it’s time to go back see if “Alice” got another task for me and once “Boris” is in a safe place, I’ll go to the lower floors, find the others two toons and stop this madness. I also have to find a way to help Bendy... I can’t leave him like that... And if I met Joey, he’ll get a punch to the face._ " He thought, a determined expression on his face, and his fists clenched.

He made his way back to the elevator.

“Boris” made a surprised sound when he saw Henry.

-"Hey there, bud. Surprised by the change, huh?" He chuckled. "Well, I got caught during my task and I came back like that..."

The toon whined sadly and put his hands on the smaller toon’s shoulders, black pie cut eyes checking for any wound.

-"Don’t worry, I’m fine." He smiled sadly, patting the wolf’s arm.

These words didn’t stop the tall toon to hug the brunet who returned the gesture, grateful of the wolf’s kindness and barely managing to not cry.

-"Ready to go, buddy?"

“Boris” nodded and they moved to “Alice”’s lair.

The creature that was once Susie made her presence known through the speakers.

-" **Ooh, what do we have there? Look like the little errand boy is now one of us.** " She said mockingly with a little giggle. "Tell me. How was it? Did you hear them? Trying to tear your mind apart?" Her tone was softer.  
-"Yes. You were right. It really was a screaming well of voices. It wasn’t agreeable at all."  
-"I know. That kind of experience broke the mind of most peoples, here. It’s lucky it isn’t your case **as I still need you. Now, go to the level 14 and get me 5 hearts. Understood?** "She added, her voice getting harsher.

Henry nodded without answering her and went to the right level after getting a bag.

As the new toon was on his way to his task, Bendy was back to Joey’s office.

-"So? How did your meeting with that traitor go?" Asked a man sitting on his chair, storing some papers in a drawer of his desk.

He had blond hair, green eyes and was dressed in an elegant black suit, with a white shirt and a grey tie.

He looked barely older than when he cofounded the studio.

-"It went fine. I sent him to the ink." Grinned the toon, hiding his uneasiness.

-"Good. He won’t be able to leave the studio ever again, now that his soul is trapped. We just have to wait and see how he’ll come out of it, if the well of voices didn’t break his mind. Maybe I’ll manage to find a way to make him listen to us." He smirked. "Keep patrolling."

-"Yes. Will do." Nodded the demon who then left through an ink portal he manifested.

He walked through the level S, thinking.

-" _Something feels wrong... Maybe I shouldn’t have done that... What did he say? He didn’t know I was alive until he saw me? Really?! Don’t trust Joey? Why? HE WAS THERE FOR US, AT LEAST! UNLIKE THAT TRAITOR!_ "

He sighed.

-" _I miss Boris and Alice. If only they were still there... But Joey said he was too late when he found them after they left the office. That they were hurt too badly to be saved._ "

He sniffed and inky tears streamed on his cheeks at the thought of the vanished toons.

He wept a moment before pulling himself back and wiping his tears.

-" _I can’t cry now, I have to make sure everything’s fine... And Joey doesn’t like crybabies..._ "

And he resumed his walk as a small bit of a spell vanished from him.

Meanwhile, Henry just came back and put the requested hearts in the box like he did with the others items.

The young toon was slowly recovering his colors and breath, his meeting with the Projectionist who was all that remained of Norman having shaken him up.

-"Now, your tasks are over, I have everything I need thanks to you. As promised, you can leave, go to the elevator."

-"Thank you."

Henry entered the lift, smiling as a part of his mental to do list was about to be done.

“Boris” too, looked happy.

The elevator started to go up and “Alice” talked again.

She asked her errand boy if he ever wondered what Heaven looked like. Saying she liked to dream it was a soft valley of green grass with a warm sun. Lamenting that she might never see it.

That made the new toon nervous.

-" _Please. No..._ " He thought.

She started to cry, but it quickly turned into mad laughter.

The wolf was now getting scared, hiding his eyes with his hands and shaking.

Henry tried to comfort him but the lift started to go down way too fast as the disfigured woman continued to talk. Her voice full of anger and malice.

She screamed about how he thought she would let him steal from her and let him go. Saying that she knew who he is and why he’s here. That he come down and bring her “Boris” as he’s the most perfect she ever saw and needed his inside to be beautiful again. That she’ll take him once he was dead.

Eyes clenched shut, the wolf and Henry were bracing themselves, and the animator kept screaming mentally, all colors vanished.

-" _NO NO NO!!! SHE CAN’T GET HIM! SHE WILL KILL HIM! WE MUST GO TO A SAFE PLACE! A SAFE HOUSE!_ "

In his panic, he visualized his friend’s safe house, wishing to be safe and sound in it.

A black puddle materialized under their feet and swallowed them as the elevator brutally crashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry woke up to a worried wolf trying to shake him awake.

-“B-“Boris”? Are you all right, pal?” He asked as he was getting back his bearing and colors.

The taller toon relaxed a bit at the sight of his friend finally conscious and seemingly fine. He nodded and pointed to the smaller one, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

-“I’m glad you’re fine. I’m okay too, buddy, don’t worry.” Smiled the brunet, relieved to see his friend wasn’t hurt.

They hugged each other, happy to see they were safe and looked around.

-“No way... We’re in your safe house, big guy.” The animator muttered in surprise, seeing that they were in the familiar living room. “Do you know how we ended up there?”

The Boris clone nodded, recognizing his house too, but shook his head at his guest’s question.

Both still sitting on the floor, the young toon was thinking, trying to make sense of what was practically a miracle that just happened.

His thoughts during the fall came back to him and his eyes widened.

-“That can’t be... Buddy...” I think I know what happened.

The wolf perked up at these words and listened attentively, as he too, wanted to understand how they were back to his little abode when they were in a falling elevator just a moment ago.

-“During the fall, I desperately thought of us being in a safe place where we would be in security. Your safe house came to mind. So maybe I used a form of teleportation like Bendy? Or maybe even toon logic?” He laughed at that. “Nah, that can’t be... But with the madhouse that is this studio, and the fact that toons were brought to life and that I’m a toon...” He muttered, scratching his head. “Can you use toon logic?” He asked his canid friend.

“Boris” shook his head negatively.

-“I see... Then, why can I use toon logic and not you if it’s what I can do? Bendy too didn’t seem to be able to use any toon abilities unless his ink portals are one of them... Oh well, maybe I’ll get my answers later... Or not...” He shrugged.

That made the wolf chuckle and Henry laughed a bit too.

They stood up and the canid wrote something on a paper that was on a table and showed it to his friend.

-“What do we do, now?” The animator read aloud.

He thought for a little moment.

-“Well... I think we deserve to rest a bit. And tomorrow, I’ll go back to try and find a way to stop all this.”

“Boris” wrote another thing on the sheet and Henry’s eyes widened.

-“No. Sorry buddy, but you won’t come with me. You were brave to accompany me until now and I really appreciate it but I don’t want you to be in any more danger. I don’t want her to get you and do what she did to the others toons. And I’m sure you don’t want that too.”

The wolf’s ears flattened and his shoulders slumped. He knew his friend had a point.

The new toon hugged him.

-“I know you want me to be safe and help me. Don’t worry I will be careful. Just, don’t leave your safe house unless you really have no choice, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt. And if everything goes well, I’ll come get you once I’m done. Okay?”

The canid hugged back and nodded, making Henry smile.

-“Good. So, how about some bacon soup?”

“Boris” grinned and approved eagerly and his friend chuckled at that.

So they ate after preparing their food, played cards and went to sleep.

It did well for them to relax after the events of these last few hours.

The next day, after breakfast, the toons said their goodbyes with a last hug and promises to be cautious, and then the brunet left.

Meanwhile, “Alice” had been absolutely furious when she came to the wreckage to get her prey and saw no trace of her victims.

-“ **DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE! HE WILL PAY FOR STEALING WHAT WAS MINE!** ” She screeched.

The malformed toon left to prepare a little surprise she was sure Henry won’t forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry quickly made his way back to the elevator’s shaft, fighting of Searchers and Butcher Gang members with a pipe he found when looking for something he could use as a weapon.

Like his axe, it ended up breaking when he reached his goal.

-“ _I’ll need another weapon, again..._ ”

Kneeling and carefully looking through the hole left by the missing elevator, he noticed the dept, and couldn’t help but whistle.

-“Wow, that was quite the fall, good thing I managed to get us out of it... Now, how to get down? There’s no stairs unless they’re in a part of the studio I can’t access... Mmh... I could use a rope?”

As soon as he said that, he felt something under his hands that were on the floor.

Lifting them up, he was surprised to see a puddle of ink who took the shape of a black rolled up rope.

-“No way?! So it’s really toon logic that I can use?!” He muttered in awe. “Great, at least I can use that power to materialize what I need. Like a weapon. Maybe I will even be able to help the others with it? For now, let’s tie the rope and get down.”

He didn’t waste time to put his words into action and he was down a few minutes later and the rope disappeared at his surprise when he thought he didn’t need it anymore.

-“So, this is the level S... Oh? I can clearly feel their presence, now. They’re nearby... I hope they’re not hurt, though...”

Walking through the corridor, he ended up at a junction, on one side, there was a vault door, and on the other, there were two normal doors.

Knowing that the toons were there, he tried to open the first one on the left, but it was closed.

-“Now, time to get a master key...”

Concentrating, a little bit of ink seeped from his hand and shaped into a key.

-“He he. With that, I should even be able to open any closed door. Now, let’s try it.”

The key worked perfectly and he opened the door without problem.

Switching the light on, his eyes widened as he saw that his instinct was right.

-“Oh my god. I knew it. Joey really did bring them to life, like he did with Bendy.” He whispered, a hand on his mouth.

In front of him were two glowing pentagrams on which were laying Boris and Alice, unconscious. The angel’s halo’s was almost not glowing.

Worried, Henry approached cautiously to check the state of his creations.

The young toon was relieved to see that they were breathing.

-“ _Now, how can I free them from these magic circles? And why are they sealed in a room next to Grant’s office? Did Joey think that no one would imagine there’s toons in a room a few steps away from the accountant’s?_ ” He wondered.

He looked around the room and saw a few bottles, papers and pens on a shelf.

Looking at them, he recognized the label on one of the bottles.

-“ _“Acetone”. Perfect, that should work to erase the ink of the pentagrams. Erasing just a tiny bit should be enough..._ ”

He took the bottle, a paper and gingerly poured a bit of the translucent liquid on the circles who crackled as soon as the ink remover made contact with them. He was also cautious to not get the produce on himself as to not get hurt since he was now made of ink too.  
The animator then used the paper to wipe the part damaged by the acetone and the pentagrams didn’t glow anymore.

Henry put back the bottle on the shelf and tossed the dirtied paper in a corner of the room after crumpling it into a ball.

The man didn’t have to wait long before Boris and Alice started to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

The female toon’s halo shone a bit brighter and she opened her eyes. Boris sat too, rubbing his eyes.

-“I’m glad to see you wake up, I was worried.” Made Henry, his voice soft and a smile of relief on his lips.

That’s when the two toons noticed the newcomer.

-“Uh? A human-looking toon ? And who isn’t black and white like us?” Said the wolf, surprised.  
-“Who are you? Another of Joey’s lackey?” Asked Alice, scowling.

At these words, Boris growled and looked ready to attack.

-“We won’t let you take us to Mr Drew or be experimented on again.” He snarled, his fangs getting sharper and his gloved hands getting claws.

Alice’s halo glowed even brighter.

The man put his hands up in an attempt to calm things down.

-“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’m Henry, the cofounder of the studio.”  
-“What?! Shouldn’t you be human, in that case?” Retorted the angel, suspicious.  
-“You’re lying, like Joey, aren’t you?!” Spat the wolf.  
-“No, I’m not lying. If I look like a toon it’s because I was taken by the ink.” He answered, emotions flashing too quickly in his eyes for his creations to see it.

He didn’t want to think again of the pain of having his chest and heart stabbed by his own creation, no thanks to a supposed “friend”.

He shook his head. It wasn’t time to think about his death. He had a lot to do.

-“I want to stop what Joey did and save the employees. And I plan to get you two and Bendy out of the workshop once it’s all over. Wouldn’t you like to see what the outside world’s like?”

The toons seemed surprised by what he said, and something muddled by Joey started to come back to them.

-“Really? You’re not on that man’s side?” Wanted to know the angel, crossing her arms and slightly tilting her head.  
-“No, I’m not. I even think of punching him in the face if I ever meet him.” Smirked Henry, not wanting look angry and scare his creations.

That made Boris and Alice giggle.

-“Okay, we’ll follow you. But you better not betray us.” Warned the wolf, his fang and hands going back to normal.  
-“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on letting you down, guys.” Retorted the animator.  
-“You said you’re Henry, the cofounder of the studio, right?” Mused Alice, then her eyes lit up and her halo shone brighter. “So you’re our creator! Not Joey, like he told us!”  
-“Well, yes? Unless you mean it as I brought you to life as you are by giving you a body, I did come up with the designs for you three.”

Boris and Alice then hugged him, surprising the man, who still happily returned the gesture.

-“Amazing, we finally met our true creator!” Said the angel.  
-“Joey messed with our mind in his experiments. That’s why we didn’t know who you are at the moment you woke us up...” Added Boris.  
-“I see, and he did the same kind of thing to Bendy...” Sighed their animator.  
-“Yup.” Nodded the wolf.

Henry gently tightened his grip.

-“Let’s go.” He said, determined to put an end to this madness.

They left the room and closed it after switching off the light.

To the black and white duo’s surprise, Henry then gave them the key.

-“Use it to get to safety if things go wrong, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Boris put it in his pocket.

-“What about you?” Asked Alice.  
-“Don’t worry, I did well enough so far, so I’ll be okay. He said with a little smile. Your safety is my priority.”  
-“So, what’s the plan?” Wanted to know Boris.  
-“Well, I have to help Bendy and go to the Ink Machine’s room to end that madness. And once I’m done with all of that, taking you three home with me, and get a good rest. Oh, and talk I guess, because I’m sure you got some questions, but it’s not really the time and place to answer them, unless we find a place safe enough for that, and with all these ink creatures roaming in the studio...” Henry enumerated.  
-“Sound like a good plan.” Approved the wolf.  
-“You’re right, we got some questions, but I guess you’re waiting for Bendy to be with us, to answer them?” Supposed the angel.  
-“Yes, that’s it.” Nodded the brunet.  
-“Oh. You said “helping Bendy”, right? You know what Joey did to him? He turned him into a twisted monster ! It was the last thing we saw before we got sealed in this room.” Made the female toon, angry.  
-“I saw him, yes, that’s why I have to find a way to help him. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you guys.” He said, his head low.

Boris put a hand on the smaller toon’s shoulder.

-“What Drew did to us and the others isn’t your fault.”  
-“He’s right. You didn’t know he created us, didn’t you?” Added Alice.  
-“No, I didn’t know he created you three and turned my friends and co-workers into monsters.” Sighed Henry.  
-“I know. But we have to move, now. You said you had a lot of work to do, right?” Made the wolf with a little grin.  


The young toon looked up with a small smile.

-“You’re right.”

They opened the other door.

The room was a horrible mess, with numbers and words written on the walls.

There was ink bubbling on the desk and an audio tape.

Henry regretted pushing the play button as soon as he heard the screams. The toons didn’t like what they heard too.

-“Oh, Grant, what did Joey do to you...” He whispered in horror.  
-“Who was he?” Asked Alice, as shaken as Boris and her creator.  
-“He was the studio’s accountant.” Sighed the brunet.

Looking in the room, he found the wheel for the vault door on the other side of the corridor.

They left Grant’s office and opened the metal door.


	6. Chapter 6

When they entered, to room lit up and they saw a pedestal with a Bendy statue and five black humanoid figures in a worshiping stance.

Above it all, there was a banner with “ **HE WILL SET US FREE** ” written on it.

The trio gingerly approached, but the figures didn’t move.

-“What or who are they? It looks like they’re made of ink.” Wondered Henry.

Something about these creatures made him sad.

-“Joey gave them a name like he named the Searchers, it’s on the tip of my tongue, but I don’t remember...”Answered Alice.  
-“I see... Maybe it’ll come back to you later... Let’s check for an issue...”

Boris pointed to the library of the archives.

-“Look, it’s open...”  
-“You’re right. Maybe we’ll find something there.”

They entered the circular room and found another closed door with five light bulbs over it.

When they tried to open it, it didn’t work.

-“There must be some hidden mechanism to open it.” Mused Henry, leaning against the shelves after having looked a bit around without finding any switch.

His back pushed a book in its place, lighting one of the bulbs.

-“Look! One of the door’s light is on!” Remarked the angel. “How did you do it?”  
-“I don’t know? I leaned against one of the shelves and felt my back pushing a book...” Then it clicked and he snapped his fingers. “That’s it! Boris, Alice, let’s look for books that aren’t properly pushed back in their place.”  
-“Yes!” The two toons answered and the group quickly went to work.

Curious, the female toon decided to play the audio tape that was on the table after hesitating a bit. It was in the smaller room where there was a Bendy cutout, a chair, two stools and desks.

The group had noticed the object, but their priority was to unlock the door, and they didn’t really want a repeat of Grant’s tape.

Susie’s voice resounded, bitter.

“- _They told me I was perfect for the role._ _Absolutely perfect._ _Now Joey’s going around saying things behind closed doors._ _I can always tell._ _Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an “opportunity” for me. I’ll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he’s got another thing coming. Alice, ooh she doesn’t like liars._ ”

-“What does that mean?” Frowned Alice.

Henry gently put a hand on her shoulder, Boris at his side too, as they were also there to listen to the audio log.

-“None of you know about the employees who worked here?”

The black and white duo shook their head.

-“No. When we came to life, the studio was already in this state.” Said Boris.  
-“Mmh. I see... And I bet Joey didn’t tell you about them.”

They nodded and Henry sighed at that.

-“Of course... That’s totally him... Keeping secrets and lying... That cassette was from Susie Campbell. She was your voice actress, Alice. And from what I understood, with the clues scattered in the studio, Joey sacrificed my co-workers in an attempt to get living toons. He manipulated her, and she accepted to go through the ritual. Sadly, the result wasn’t perfect, leaving her disfigured and her mind broken. In an attempt to heal, she took the others toons heart, and I was lucky to get to safety the Boris clone who gave me shelter. She would have taken him when the elevator crashed, and I have no doubt she would have killed him to get his heart.” He explained.  
-“There are clones of me?” Made the wolf, surprised.  
-“Yes. And I’ve only met one alive, all the others were dead.” Responded sadly the animator, images of the corpses near “Alice”’s lair flashing in his mind for a moment.  
-“Now, I understand better.” Nodded the angel.  
-“Me too. That explain why there’s places Joey made sure we couldn’t go.” Noted Boris.  
-“Yeah, that studio is a really dangerous place, after all.” Assured Henry.

They resumed their work to unlock the door and left the library.

They were in a cavern with a deep, dark pit.

-“I don’t like this, Henry...” Whimpered Boris.

Said man gave the toon a comforting pat.

-“I know buddy, I’m not a fan of heights too and I don’t like these cages either... Let’s leave this place as soon as possible... We must go to the Ink Machine and stop it. Maybe that’ll put an end to this madness.”  
-“You’ll have to stop Joey’s ritual too, I think.” Stated Alice, as they walked to a corridor after checking the suspended cart and the mini ink machine and understanding that they’ll need thick ink to make it work and get the gear needed to make the pulley system work again.  
-“You’re probably right. He created a mix of magic and machine with this thing, after all.” Agreed the colored toon taking a glob of ink from a Searcher in a vat they found when looking for what they needed, once he pulled a lever and Boris rotated the wheel on the pipe.

After getting the gear from the little ink machine and getting on the cart, they got a really good fright when it stopped mid-way and shook, making Henry lose his colors and getting the trio huddled together. Thankfully, it didn’t last long and they safely reached the other side and the animator getting back his colors as he relaxed.

-“I hope there’s another way than this one to leave the studio.” Mumbled Boris, still a bit shaken.  
-“I hope so too.” Nodded the angel.

Henry hugged them, trying to appease them.

-“It’s okay. We crossed safely. And I’m sure there’s another exit given the size of that hell of a studio.” He said with a smile.

At the end of the passage, they saw the Ink Machine being lowered.

And they heard “Alice”.

-“ **I see you there. My little errand boy. And you brought company? How nice of you. THEY WILL HELP ME REACH PERFECTION ONCE I KILL YOU AND TEAR THEIR HEART OUT TO USE FOR MYSELF!** ” She screamed and laughed.

-“That’s Susie, the Alice clone I was talking about.” Sighed Henry at his worried ch-creations as he comforted them as best as he could.

Boris whistled.

-“You weren’t kidding when you said her mind was broken.” He said, as they were walking.  
-“Poor Miss Campbell.” Stated Alice with a frown.

The animator hummed in agreement.

-“ _She’s now a monster, but she was once a nice woman who loved her job._ ” He thought.

They entered in a room, and on the balcony, they saw again a creature like the ones in the archives.

But unlike them, it was walking, looking scared, its glowing orange eyes looking around.

-“He always finds me. I just want to go home. When do we get to go home?” It said, before leaving.

That tugged Henry and his toons’ heart, but they had to keep going.

They didn’t expect what they saw when opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

In the room which had cells and graffitis, one was written “ **NO ANGELS!** ”, there was another group of these humanoid inky creatures with glowing orange eyes.

Alice then remembered.

-“I remember now! Joey called them Lost Ones. They match the creature he described to us, but I thought he was just telling stories.”  
-“Lost Ones? Why?” Asked Henry.

But before he could get an answer, some of the creatures lunged at the female toon.

The animator and Boris stood in front of her and pushed back the aggressors.

-“ **An angel?! NO ANGEL! END THE ANGEL! He will set us free!** ” Growled some of the creatures as they tried to attack again, angered by the presence of the female toon.  
-“No, she’s not an enemy, she’s on our side! She’s nothing like the one above! I promise, she’s not here to hurt any of you.” Retorted the brunet who didn’t miss the message written over the vent on the back wall. He knew they were just scared and only wanted to protect themselves.

That seemed to calm the Lost Ones who let them cross the room when they realized that he was right and she did nothing to hurt them.

Before they went in the vent, Alice wanted to do something for these lost souls who were mute once more, or crying like the one sitting in the corner.

So she sang as her halo shone brighter.

A song full of hope.

The mood in the room shifted, it wasn’t dark and gloomy anymore, there was hopefulness and the Lost Ones seemed to smile.

One of them even gently patted the girl on her head.

-“Thank you. It really did us some good.” It said.  
-“It’s nothing. I just wanted to help you feel at least a little bit better.” She mumbled, blushing, her white cheeks getting a light grey tint.  
-“And it worked.” It assured.  
-“You gave me courage too.” Added Boris.  
-“Well done. Alice.” Smiled Henry, gently ruffling her hair.  
-“You’re all making me blush. But, thank you.” Said the toon, the grey tint on her cheeks getting more apparent.

There were chuckles, and the animator grabbed the flashlight.

-“I will do my best to help you all.” He affirmed, earning a nod from some of the Lost Ones.

They went in the vent, Henry first, in case there was a nasty surprise at the end, so he could protect the toons.

He was startled when he saw Bendy appear at the grate at the end of the part of the vent they were in.

-“Henry?!” He said, surprised. He didn’t see the others toons behind his creator and notice the man’s current appearance, the light preventing that.  
-“Bendy?!” Made the named person, blinking his golden eyes.

The devil didn’t answer, one of his fingers slid on the grate and he made a shushing sound before turning his head on the right and left through a portal, seeming to have heard something.

Not long after, the little group got to the exit of the vent and landed in another room with a pretty big Bendy statue and a couch.

-“What was Bendy doing here?” Wondered Alice.  
-“Look like he didn’t see us...” Added Boris.  
-“I have no idea... He probably felt I was there, but he might not have seen you since you were behind me... He seemed to have heard something though, maybe that’s why he didn’t do more when he saw me... We’ll probably meet him later...” “ _Maybe I’ll be able to help him then..._ ” “Do you guys want to take a little break?” Proposed the colored toon.  
-“No, we’re fine. And you?” They answered.  
-“I’m fine too.”

They went up the stair and came into an office with a model of an amusement park, and lot of sketches on boards.

Henry played the tape posed on the tape.

“- _For forty years, I’ve built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never_ _seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone..._ _High level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie!_ _Like I was his child. You may be paying me, Mister Drew!_ _But you don’t own me! I’ll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me... and to me alone._ ”

The animator sighed.

-“So, Joey wanted to create an amusement park? Is it why he wanted to create living toons? To use them as attractions too? And I can understand that man’s exasperation to be basically infantilized in front of investors... To think he was supposed to handle the business side of things...”  
-“Look like so...” Nodded Boris.  
-“Yup, he was always blunt.” Assured Alice.  
-“True, but it worked because he’s a smooth talker.” Added Henry who pulled the lever.

They went down the stairs and passed the newly opened door.

When the light went on, they got surprised to see they were in a gigantic storage room full of materials for an amusement park with a big banner decorated with Bendy’s head marked “ **BENDY HELL** ”.

“ **HELL** ” overwriting “ **LAND** ” as it was originally written “ **BENDY LAND** ”.

-“Incredible. They really worked on a theme park.” Muttered the trio, in awe.


	8. Chapter 8

They went down the storage room and Henry couldn’t help but play the Strongman game, the marker going all up.

-“Wow, well played.” Whistled Boris.  
-“He he. Thanks. I didn’t think I’ll reach the maximum.” He answered, scratching his head and his cheeks turning pink. “That reminded me a bit of when I was a kid and went to fairs with my parents. That’s why I couldn’t resist playing it.”  
-“Will you take us to fairs too, if we leave the studio ?” Asked Alice.  
-“Of course. I don’t plan to get you out of one place to lock you in another one. I want you to have a life as normal as possible.” Assured the animator with a smile. “Now, how to open the doors...”

“Alice” made her presence known with the speakers.

-“ **Tell me. Are you having fun? Because I am.** ” She said mokingly.

She didn’t get any answer, the little group choosing to ignore her and concentrate on what they currently had to do.

-“The Haunted House seems to be the way to go.” Remarked Henry. “But the switches don’t work...”  
-“It look like it’s not powered up.” Added Alice.  
-“You’re right.” Nodded Boris.

They looked around for a way to get the current working for the attraction and the young toon saw his reflection in a mirror that was placed against a pile of others similar to it and were probably meant for an attraction.

-“ _So, that what I look like... It’s not too bad. It could have been worse..._ ” He thought, taking in his toonified self, before moving away.  
-“Hey! There’s a tape! Maybe it got a clue?” Made the wolf, pushing the play button of the item placed on one of the stands.

“- _These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I’m stuck cleaning up after ‘em._ _They kept locking themselves out of their own back room._ _So I says, look guys, I says, you’re smart, right?_ _Here’s an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya win?_ _It’ll be fun for you guys, and it saves me the trip down here every day._ _They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya!_ _If these guys don’t start realizing who the real genius is, I’m outta here._ ”

-“So, we have to play the games and unlock the doors to reach the power switches and pull the ones for the Haunted House’s panel to make it work... Great...” Sighed Henry, passing a hand on his face, seeming a bit tired.

Boris and Alice put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

-“It’s okay, we will help you.” Said the angel.  
-“Yes. If we share the tasks, it will be faster this way.” Chimed in the wolf.  


The brunet couldn’t help but hug them.

-“You’re such good kids. I love you.” He muttered with a smile.  
-“We love you too.” Replied his creations as one, making his smile wider.

The hug ended and they played the two attractions in front of them.

Alice played the shooting game with the riffle and Boris the tossing game, throwing the balls to make the bottles fall.

It unlocked the first door, a small office with three of what seemed to be Bendy costumes hung on the wall.

Boris pulled the switch.

When they left the little room, they saw it had worked as they noticed a little ring of energy coursing the cable.

-“Boris, Alice. Look like we’re on the right track.” Noted Henry, as he pulled the first switch on the Haunted House’s panel whose’s bulb was now lit.

His creations nodded happily.

They went to the second door, leading to the research and design part of the warehouse.

From their position, they saw a trio of Butcher Gang warming up at a barrel on fire.

-“Can you guys use toon logic?”  
-“No. But the abilities we got come from the magic powering the ink.” They answered at the same time.  
-“Mmh. I had a doubt that was the case... We will use these cans of bacon soup to lure them away, but just in case, I’ll give you some weapon if your powers aren’t enough.”

His toons acquiesced as he put his hands on the floorboard.

Ink seeped and took the shape of 3 black axes.

-“That should do it. He approved as he gave them to the black and white duo, keeping one to himself.”

They went down the stairs, and once near the corrupted toons, they tossed a can to the right, prompting the Butcher Gang to move to check the source of the noise when Henry and his creation took the left path.

Behind a fence, they saw a crying Lost One.

-“I will do my best to help you and everyone else. So, please, don’t cry.” Made the animator, saddened by the sight.

It was only when Alice sang once more, that the creature calmed down.

He wasn’t scared of her as he was now less overtaken by his despair.

-“Thank you, little angel. I feel a bit better.” It said.  
-“It was nothing.” Told the female toon with a small smile.  
-“Well played.” Made the colorful toon with a thumb up as Boris nodded with a smile too.

At the end of the path, the angel pulled the switch and the trio took a look at the Bendy animatronic.

-“He’s missing an arm and don’t seem finished...” Remarked Henry, examining the robot without touching it by precaution.  
-“There’s a tape. Maybe it’ll give us some info about it?” Wondered Alice, who played the tape.

“- _The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don’t know a wrench from a dang steamroller._ _Buncha morons is what they are._ _Spend their day in the warehouse arguin’ over who’s supposed to be doin’ what or playing them silly games. Still, I’m not complainin’._ _I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum’s been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps._ _I swear, when my back’s turned, that thing’s movin’._ ”

-“She reminds me a bit of Thomas.” Smirked Henry. “I heard a tape where he was teaching Wally how to maintain the Ink Machine and he sounded like someone serious about his job. Like her.”  
-“Bendy would have found it fun to see a mechanical version of himself.” Sighed the angel.  
-“I know, Alice.” Nodded the frowning animator, putting a hand on her shoulder.

They missed Bendy and wanted to save him and the others as fast as they could.

-“But that robot won’t get up and attack us when we don’t expect it, right?” Boris asked nervously.  
-“No, I don’t think so.” Assured his creator with a gentle pat on the back. “Now, let’s go, we got to check the other path.”

This time, they failed distracting the malformed trio of toons, so they had to fight back and get rid of them with the axes Henry provided earlier, even if the wolf did use his claws when a hit from Piper made him lose his weapon for a moment.

The second path was shorter and Henry pulled the switch.

They went back to the warehouse and Boris activated the second lever on the Haunted House’s panel.

-“We’re halfway done. Just a bit more and we’ll be able to get to the lower levels.” Henry said enthusiastically.  
-“Yes!” Approved his black and white duo with a big smile at the thought of getting nearer the end of this crazy adventure.

A sentiment shared by their creator, if his smile as big as theirs was any indication.


	9. Chapter 9

-“Do you want to take a break?” Proposed Henry to his toons.  
-“Later. Let’s finish our work here first.” Retorted Alice.  
-“Same for me. But, and you? You should rest.” Added Boris.  
-“No. I’m fine. Like you, I’ll take a break once we’re done here.” Replied the colorful toon with a smile.

Following the third cable’s path like Theseus with Ariadne’s thread, they entered a room almost too small for the big octopus ride stored in it.

Looking around, they saw a closed door but didn’t find a way to open it.

Henry decided to play the audio log.

-“Maybe it’ll give us a hint?” He said with a hopeful tone when pressing the button.

A voice echoed, but the three toons quickly realized it didn’t come from the tape as the way out was closed by an iron curtain.

-“The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then... Oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I’ve gone... But I’m still here!” It said as the attraction lit up and the shutter opened, revealing the face of Bertrum Piedmont.

Henry, Boris and Alice dodged just in time the carts who tried to crush them.

It still got the desk, revealing an axe.

But the cofounder of the studio wanted to try something, before trying and defeat what has become of the amusement park creator.

-“Boris, Alice, come behind me, and get your axes ready just in case, I’ll test something!” Warned their creator.

They did as told while he was placing his hands on the ground, large inky tendrils materialized and grabbed the arms of the machine to block them.

One off the mechanical limbs managed to break free and punched Henry, making him fly against a wall, making him yell in pain.

He lost his colors, but the tones were darker than usual and golden little stars where swirling around his head.

His toons managed to duck the spinning attraction now free of his restrains and rush to him, helping him stand up as he recovered from his stunned state, the stars vanishing.

-“Are you okay?” Asked Alice with a worried voice.

Before their creator could answer, Boris grabbed them and avoided a cart that crushed the ground.

-“That was a close one.” Muttered the wolf. “You guys all right?”

-“Yes. And thank you for the help.” Answered his companions.  
-“Anything for my friends.” Grinned the canid.

Henry was almost back to normal.

-“Okay. Let’s try this one more time...” He muttered, determination in his eyes.

Not putting his hands on the ground this time to see if it’ll also work, he willed for more ink tendrils to tie the ride.

It took a lot of concentration to not let his binding give in under Bertrum’s struggle.

-“Stop this, Bertrum! I mean, Mister Piedmont. We’re not here to fight you! But we will, if you leave us no choice!” Warned the brunet. “ _Come on, come back to normal, please..._ ”  
-“Bertrum?” Repeated the mix of ink, human and machine. “Joey never called me that, only Bertie...” He added, stopping his effort and scowling.  
-“Yes. I’m not Joey Drew. I’m Henry Stein and I’m with Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel.” Assured the toon, still keeping his grip on the octopus ride by precaution. “ _Good, it seems he’s coming back to his senses..._ ”  
-“Yes. Now that I’m hearing you, your voice is different from that man. You’re with Boris and Alice? Strange, how can you be with them? They’re drawing from what I remember... Can you tell me what happened? I don’t see anything clearly. Look like my vision isn’t what it used to be and my memory is quite fuzzy.”  
-“ _Oh, that explain why he attacked, then..._ ” “I will explain what I know, but you won’t attack, if I release you?”  
-“Don’t worry. Now that I know you’re not that wretched man, my anger subsided.” Reassured the amusement park creator.

Relieved, Henry let go his tendrils who disappeared and he slumped against the wall to recover a bit.

-“Henry? You don’t look fine...” Remarked Boris.  
-“No, it’s all right, I just used a lot of my energy, so I need to rest a bit.”

The colored toon then explained everything he knew to Bertrum who was listening attentively.

-“I can’t believe that scoundrel did all of that!” He growled, slamming one of his carts on the ground, startling the trio. “Oh. Sorry for scaring you.”  
-“It’s okay. Your anger is understandable.” Replied Henry.

Before the architect could answer, he screamed in pain as the panels closed and the octopus ride crumbled under the horrified eyes of the toons.

-“Mister! Can you hear me?!” Called Henry as he ran to the wreckage, followed by Boris and Alice to see if he could help.

He saw movement, and a hand appearing out of a pile of rubble.

Henry grabbed it, and helped by his creations, he pulled Bertrum out of the debris.

The man was now looking human, despite his colors similar to “Alice”, showing he was still an ink creature.

He was wearing a black suit, black shoes, black bowtie and a white shirt.

His hair and moustache were also black and when he opened his eyes, they were still yellow like when he was still a giant head in the machine.

-“Are you okay, Mister Piedmont?”  
-“You can call me Bertrum, young man. And yes, I’m fine, just a little dizzy. Thanks for your help.”  
-“That’s good, then. And you’re welcome.” Said Henry with a sigh of relief. “ _Did my will to get him back to normal work?_ ”

That’s when the architect realized he was talking to toons.

-“Incredible. You weren’t mocking me when you said you were with Boris and Alice.” He said, looking at the duo who waved their hand with a shy smile. “But you... You’re not like them...”  
-“Well, I’m human. I just got taken by the ink, like you and the others... But even I don’t know why I’m different.” Explained the colorful toon as he helped the man walking out of the rubbles. “Wait, you can see us clearly, now ?”  
-“Yes, whatever happened to me to give me back my body, restored my eyesight.”

He then looked sadly at the wreckage and sighed.

-“Lacie and I worked hard on this ride. I can already hear her grumbling about having to rebuild it from scratch...” He smiled a bit at that.  
-“Yes, I can imagine it, from what I heard with her tape.” Nodded the animator with a little smile too. “So, what do you plan to do?”  
-“I think I’ll rest a bit. And maybe try to look for Lacie and my colleagues... Giving a piece of my mind to Mister Drew is another thing I would like to do too.”  
-“If you want to do that, be careful, that studio is really dangerous. As for your colleagues, I fear they’re all ink creatures...”  
-“Mmh... You’re right, Mister Stein. Or, can I call you Henry? I’ll see what I can do... And you?”  
-“Of course, you can.” Approved said man. “I plan to go to the lowers level and stop whatever my supposed friend did.”  
-“Good luck then, Henry.”  
-“Thank you, and same for you.”

They shook their hands and Boris pulled the switch that was now accessible since the door got unlocked.

The trio went back to the warehouse and Alice pulled the lever of the Haunted House’s board.

-“Just one more, now, and we’re finished with this place.” Smiled Henry.

The toons beamed at that, happy that they were almost done with the level S.


	10. Chapter 10

The little group walked to the Maintenance part of the warehouse, and saw “ **CHOO CHOO** ” written on the walls.

-““Choo Choo”? Really?” Made Alice, raising an eyebrow. “Who could have written that?”  
-“Does that mean there’s a train, there?” Wondered Boris.  
-“I have no idea about who wrote that, but I think we’ll know soon enough if there’s a train in this area.” Answered Henry.

Soon after, they saw a Little Miracle Station, and downstairs, the room was flooded with ink and there were two trains.

-“There really are trains.” Muttered the black and white duo.  
-“Look likes so.” Nodded their creator, as amazed as his toons.  
-“From the poster I saw, these trains are themed around you Boris, since “ **RIDE THE BUDDY BORIS RAILWAY** ” was written on it.” Informed the female toon.  
-“Ooh. That’s cool.” Grinned the canid toon, earning a smile from his companions.

They also immediately noticed the Projectionist, so they were careful to stay on the stairs.

-“How can he be here when the last time I saw him, he was on level 14?” Pondered the animator. “Can you guys walk in the ink, or not? You can go back and wait for me at the Haunted House, if you want. It might be safer for you.” He proposed. “I managed to get Bertrum almost back to normal, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it with Norman.”  
-“Yes, the ink isn’t a problem for us, we can stay with you. We might be able to distract him if needed.” Replied the angel.  
-“I don’t like that, but we will be cautious.” Assured the wolf.

The brunet hesitated a moment before nodding.

-“Okay. We have our weapons – at that, he tightened his grip on the axe he was wielding – and I can manipulate the ink to distract him too, if things go south... If I tell you to run and go to safety, do it, understood?”  
-“Perfectly.” Affirmed his creations at the same time.  
-“Good.” Smiled Henry.

They waited for the creature that was once Norman to be at a good distance before walking in the ink.

Alice pulled the lever on the wall and they took the now available stairs.

Taking the left side of the place, Boris saw the last power switch near a round table with a chair and activated it, plunging the room in the dark.

The black and white duo waited nervously for the light to return, their axes ready, Boris even emitting low warning growls in an attempt to scare any eventual attacker.

Henry too wasn’t at ease, worried what happened might attract an enemy and his axe ready too.

Thankfully, the light came back without any monster showing up and the trio sighed in relief.

They resumed their walk and went back down the stairs.

Alice noticed the tape on a crate and played it.

They all winced when they recognized the voice.

“- _I believe there’s something special in all of us._ _With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are. Ok, let’s stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm what? It’s still on?_ _Well, turn it off, damn it!_ ”

-“That’s the Joey I knew. An ambitious dreamer and a manipulator.” Spat Henry, remembering the past. More particularly the day he left.

Boris and Alice nodded in approval, knowing he was right.

As soon as they made a few steps on the stairs, they heard a screech and turning around, they saw the Projectionist.

-“What?! How did he do that? He wasn’t here one second ago! Quick, go hide in the station!” Shouted the animator. “I’ll try to see if I can help him like I did with Bertrum!”

The toons obeyed and Henry used again his inky tendrils to trap him, so he too could go upstairs were he would have more room to move.

Norman managed to get free of his restrains as the toon just made them to slow the creature down and went up the stairs too in a few steps and the animator used the ink to tie him more strongly, knowing how dangerous he was.

-“Norman, it’s me, Henry. We were friends, do you remember? Do you recognize me? Please come back to your senses! I want to help you get back to normal, not fight you...” He pleaded as his former friend screeched.

These words seemed to make the monster calm down as he just tilted his head.

The brunet took a step toward what friend had become when a loud clang resounded, startling everyone in the room.

The metal door that blocked the exit was tore from its hinges and gave way to Bendy who entered, accompanied by his usual inky shadows and tendrils, turning the room darker.

-“I knew it. That’s you I heard earlier. I don’t know how you ended up down here, but you’ll get back to the level 14 if you don’t want me to...” Growled the devil, fists clenched and stomping toward his prey who screeched in anger. “Wait... Henry?!” He stuttered when he noticed the toon who had paled as the loud sound had startled him.  
-“Hey there, buddy.” Smiled nervously said man, scratching the back of his head.  
-“What are you doing here? And... Wait... YOU’RE A TOON?!”  
-“Y-Yeah... I’m a toon...” Sighed his creator, his colors coming back.  
-“What are you doing with the Projectionist?” Asked Bendy.  
-“His name’s Norman. He was my friend and I’m trying to help him.” He explained, looking back at the still tied creature who then let out a pained shriek and fell on the ground.

Henry immediately let go his restrains and kneeled.

-“Norman?” He said with worry in his voice, gently touching the projector who didn’t emit any light under the dancing demon’s surprised gaze at it started to melt.

Boris and Alice too, saw what was happening through the opening of the Miracle Station.

The ink composing the projectionist’s body melted, and with it, any mechanical part, leaving an unconscious man dressed in a white shirt and black pant with black shoes. His hair too was black and his skin in a yellow tone like any humanoid creature he met until now.

When he opened his yellow eyes, Henry sighed in relief.

-“H-Henry?” He said with a weak voice.

The brunet helped him sit.

-“Yes, it’s me, old pal.” He assured with a hug, glad to see his friend again. “How do you feel?”  
-“Weak, but fine.” He replied, returning the gesture.  
-“No way...” The skeletal toon muttered. “I-Joey won’t be happy at all, but I have to tell him...”  
-“Bendy! Wait!” Made Henry, standing up and taking a step in the direction of his creation.

But the toon materialized a portal and left, the room getting back to normal now that it wasn’t under his influence anymore.

The colored toon hung his head low.

-“Damn it... I could have attempted to heal him now...”

Boris and Alice got out of their hiding spot and hugged their creator who returned the gesture.

-“Don’t be sad. I’m sure you’ll get another occasion to help him.” Comforted the angel.  
-“I’m sure she’s right.” Assured the wolf.  
-“Yes. You’re both right.” Said Henry with a weak smile.  


-“Can someone explain me why Boris, Alice – and was that Bendy? – are alive and you’re a toon? And why I’m here?” Chimed in Norman, still sitting on the ground with a perplexed expression on his face.  
-“Oh, sorry. I-We will tell you what we know.” Answered the studio’s cofounder with a sheepish smile.  


The projectionist was shocked by the trio’s tale when they explained him the current situation.

-“My memories are fuzzy but I think I knew he was up to no good. It’s probably why he got me...” Frowned the man once they were finished. “And thank you for saving me.”  
-“Tell me about it about “being up to no good”.” Sighed Henry, passing a hand in his hair. “And It’s nothing. I couldn’t let you stay in this state if I could help it. So, what do you want to do? The door Bendy broke lead to the warehouse, maybe you can stay here? Until now, we didn’t met any monster in it, so it should be safe for you. Or you can also meet Bertrum if he’s still at the remains of the ride he was trapped in.”  
-“Sound like a plan.” Approved Norman.

Once back to the storage room, they noticed Bertrum walking among the shelves.

-“Bertrum?” Made the animator, surprised to see him.  
-“Oh, Henry... I was taking a look at the place to stretch my legs and reminisce. To think it was supposed to hold creations made for fun and joy, and look at that, it’s all dirty and broken...” He sighed. “Are you done with your tasks?” He then remarked the new person accompanying the trio. “You saved another one?” He said, his eyes widening in surprise.  
-“I understand that feeling, it disheartened me too, when I saw the studio I liked to work in being in such a state 30 years later... And yes, here’s Norman Polk, a friend of mine. He worked here as the projectionist.” Said Henry, introducing his friend.  
-“Nice to meet you, Mister Polk. I’m Bertrum Piedmont, an amusement park builder.” Made the engineer, shaking the man’s hand.  
-“The pleasure is mine, Mister Piedmont.” Replied the projectionist.

Once the introductions were done with, Henry spoke.

-“We’ll leave you here. We’re about to activate the Haunted House and go to the next floor. He informed. Will you guys be all right?”  
-“Yes, we’ll be fine. There’s enough material here to use as weapon if needed.” Assured Bertrum.  
-“Go, and do what you need. We’ll handle ourselves.” Nodded Norman.  
-“Okay, see you later, then.” Said Henry. Hugging his friend with a gentle tap on the back and shaking Bertrum’s hand.

He activated the two lasts levers and switches from the power control panel and the Haunted House’s doors opened.

They entered it and ended in a tunnel with carts placed on rails. One was down on its side.

The toons placed it back on the tracks and took place on the carts who started to move.


	11. Chapter 11

Bendy came out of his inky portal, stepping into Joey’s office.

Said man was writing on a paper and he lifter his head, putting down his pen at the toon’s presence.

-“Bendy!” He said with a grin. “How did your patrol go?”  
-“Well... I sent back some failures into the ink and... I saw Henry...” Bendy started nervously, looking on the side and not Joey...  
-“And? Go on, continue.” Encouraged the blond. He wasn’t surprised, Henry coming back as an ink creature was a given.  
-“Hum... He’s a toon... But... Different...”  
-“How so?” Scowled the studio’s cofounder who didn’t expect that kind of news.  
-“He’s still looking mostly like himself... And... He even transformed the Projectionist...” He explained, fidgeting with his fingers.  
-“WHAT?!” Shouted Joey as he stood up, slamming his hands on the desk, his eyes wide. “Are you kidding?! A toon, but still looking like himself? He transformed the Projectionist? How did he do that?!”

The devil darling flinched. He never liked when Joey was angry.

-“I-I’m not sure! All I saw was that he had trapped him with ink tendrils similar to mines. Next there was a scream, then he fell on the ground and the ink melted and he looked more like a human... When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was helping a friend... I... I thought it was better if I came back to report that to you...” He stuttered.  
-“I see... I see...” Nodded the studio’s director, seeming to be deep in thoughts, a hand on his shin and his other hand under his elbow.

He then walked to the demon, a smile on his lips.

-“Go get him and bring him here, and if he isn’t alone, get them too. Understood? I want to have a little chat with him and it’s time to accelerate this little game, it’s been too long, after all.”  
-“Talk? With him?” Made Bendy, surprised.  
-“Yes. You can even be here and listen. So you’ll see what kind of man he truly is. We’ll have him explain himself why he abandoned us all and considered toons as monsters.” He explained with his smile getting wider.

It unsettled the skeletal creature who felt something didn’t sit right with what the man just said. If that was the truth, then why Henry saved the Projectionist?

A good chunk of the spell warping his mind turned into mist before disappearing.

His head was now much clearer now that the spell was mostly broken.

Not that Joey is aware of it.

-“Okay. I will bring him here.” Nodded Bendy, still playing the good puppet like Joey had turned him into.

He didn’t want the man to get suspicious of him and get punished, but he also wanted to ear Henry’s side of the story.

After all, he said he just wanted to talk, so it wouldn’t be that bad, right? But he did order him to give him his “gift”... Did he change his mind?

-“Good. Now, you can leave.” Said the blond, turning back to his desk and waving his hand.

He obeyed and left, using one of his portals.

The carts were advancing slowly when “Alice”’s sickly sweet voice resounded.

-“ **And now, the ride truly begins Henry. Come in, and pretend it’s all just a dream. It’s a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control at the studio. Either you in someone’s pocket, or you were putting someone into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that.** ”

Boris yelped, when cutouts of ghosts and skeletons showed themselves from the fakes tombstones as the woman continued her monologue.

-“ **Henry... Why are you here? We’re all dying to find out. Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that’s the case... Hang on tight. I’ve got a surprise...** ”  
-“ _Oh no... What did she plan this time... Still, I should have guessed she would try to get back at me for having saved “Boris”..._ ”

Soon after she said that they entered a large ballroom decorated with a large chandelier on the ceiling and 4 larges portraits on the walls.

On the ground, there were bags, barrels, a desk, a table, a cart, crates, a couch, chairs, a piano, and a mini ink machine.

They were about to leave it and go in a dark tunnel when two larges hands grabbed Henry’s cart and the silhouette revealed a growling and dead Boris clone.

-““Boris”!! No, no... What as she done to you?!” He said, shocked by the sight.

The creature pushed his cart back and sent it crash in the others, making the toons fly and fall on the ground.

-“ **Ha ha ha! I had to improvise since you took what was mine, but meet a new and improved “Boris”! I used one of the already dead ones to do this and make you pay! “Boris”, tear them apart, leave nothing!!** ” Shouted the fake Alice.

Standing up like his black and white creations, Henry couldn’t help the relief by recognizing this wasn’t the Boris that gave him shelter earlier, as he hadn’t believed “Alice”’s words when she said she used one of her previous victims.

This Boris had a tail.

It was part of his large body, who had an open chest with jutting ribs, an apparently broken right foot and left leg if the splints were anything to go by, ropes on his arms, two pipes on his left shoulder and his head was encircled by what seemed to be an Elizabethan collar but looked more like a halo maintained around his head with 4 metallic stems.

His eyes were the cartoony X of death and the right suspender of his overall was torn.

-“Boris, Alice, we don’t have a choice, but to defeat it!” He said as they avoided his charge.  
-“But...” Started Boris.  
-“Don’t worry, if none of you two want to fight, it’s all right, just avoid his attacks or, even better, get in the safest place of the room while I deal with him. I don’t want you to get hurt. And if you feel bad because he’s a “toon”, well... She-She already killed him... He’s just a puppet now... I’m sorry if the way I say it make me look heartless, but believe me, I really don’t like this either...” He added, his voice cracking a bit.  
-“No, we understand. And sorry...” Said Alice as they ducked another attack.  
-“It’s okay. What matter is that you both are safe.” Assured Henry.

The black and white toons went to a corner of the room as the monster’s ink leaked after crashing against a wall.

-“ _Poor guy, it’s obvious he isn’t stable... I’ll make it quick..._ ”

He got distracted for an instant, looking around to be sure his toons were safe, and it earned him a hit from the clone that sent him flying against a wall with a scream of pain.

Like when he got struck by Bertrum, he lost his colors and his tone was darker as golden stars floated around his head.

-“HENRY!” Boris and Alice screamed at the same time, as they were about to go toward him.  
-“I-I’m okay, just stay where you are.” Assured Henry as he stood up after shaking off his dizziness and the stars while the fake toon was getting near him once more, growling.

He materialized a pointy tendril of ink.

-“I’m sorry buddy...” Said the colored toon manipulating his weapon to stab the monster in the forehead.  
-“ **NO!! NO! NO! NO!!... WHY CAN’T YOU EVER JUST DIE?!** ” Shouted “Alice” at the same time.

The creature fell on the ground as the tendril disappeared.

Henry who was back to normal, Boris and Alice approached it, and looked sadly at the body melting, not leaving a trace of his presence.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the clone’s body vanished, “Alice” came from the same tunnel as her puppet, screaming and ready to claw at Henry.

Thankfully, the toon reacted fast enough to tie her, making her drop on her knees.

It didn’t stop her to try and get free of her restrains.

-“ _Damn. She got quite the strength..._ ” He thought, tightening his hold of the woman to make sure she wouldn’t break them and attack him, or worse, his toons.  
-“ **NOO!! I WON’T LET YOU SEND ME BACK TO THAT DAMNED WELL OF VOICES!!!** ” The fake angel screamed, anger and fear in her voice, still trashing against her bonds.  
-“Calm down, Susie. I won’t hurt you, unless you leave me no choice.” Retorted Henry.  
-“ **Suure. Like I’ll believe you!** ” Sneered the woman. “ **And I told you I’M ALICE ANGEL!! THERE’S NO SUSIE!!!** ”  
-“No. You’re not Alice Angel. Alice is right here, with Boris.” Said the brunet, pointing to his creations who were nervously looking at the scene.

That seemed to surprise the mangled hybrid as she didn’t say anything when she caught sight of the black and white duo.

-“You’re Susie Campbell, a talented voice actress. Joey manipulated you in such a way you couldn’t refuse his offer to be toonified.” He insisted. “Does that remind you something?” He asked.

Susie blinked as some of her memories resurfaced.

-“I... Y-Yes?” She made, confused. “ **YES!! I REMEMBER!! HE TRICKED ME!! HE LIED TO ME!!! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY BY TEARING HIS HEART OUT!!!** ” She snarled, trying to break free of the tendrils now that her memories were fully back, her corrupted side still going strong, but wanting to get to the new target she chose instead of Henry.  
-“Calm down Susie. You’re rightfully angry, and I am too, but I can help you. You won’t have to hurt anyone else anymore to restore your appearance. You’ll still be a mix of human and toon, and I’m sorry about that, but that’ll have to do until I stop Joey’s ritual. Ending his mess should get everyone back to normal. At least, I hope so.”  
-“Really? **You can help me heal and be perfect once more?** ” She asked in a hopeful tone.  
-“Yes. I can.” Nodded the artist.  
-“He did it with Bertrum.” Assured Boris.  
-“And with Norman too.” Added Alice.

She hesitated a bit, looking at the trio.

They all had a small, genuine smile, nothing like Joey’s.

Then she remembered what she once said as she looked again at the angel next to her creator.

Alice doesn’t like liars.

That meant she would never lie either and even less ally herself willingly with a traitor.

Hoping it wasn’t a trick, she sighed.

-“ **Very well, do what you need to fix me, then.** ” She said, looking on the side and not at any member of the trio.  
-“Will do.” Replied Henry who placed a hand on the ruined side of her face, making her flinch a bit as the inky tendrils trapping her vanished.

She closed her eyes as he concentrated, willing for her wounds to be healed and her corruption to disappear.

The mangled part of her face shifted, the gaps closing, the bloat deflating as the ink on her visage and her neck along with the wound on it also disappeared. Her broken halo and her horns melted as the holes it left healed too.

The ink making up her clothes shifted, turning into a white shirt, a black skirt, pantyhose and shoes of the same color.

She kept the black hair and yellowish skintone.

It didn’t take long, and soon, her face was smooth and normal, no sign of any deformities and it was the same for her throat.

Henry’s hand left her visage, and she opened her eyes, still yellow but fully healed too.

Boris and Alice said nothing, but watched in awe their creator in action, using his power to help and heal those he can.

-“I-Is it over?” She asked with a low voice.  
-“Yes. It’s over. I’ve healed you as best as I could.”

He materialized a mirror and gave it to her.

-“Take a look, and tell me what you think.” He said with a little smile.

Her hand shaking as she took the item, she looked at her reflection and couldn’t help, but cry, inky tears streaming on her cheeks as she took in her healed appearance.

-“Susie?” Made Henry with a worried tone.  
-“I-I’m fine... It’s just... Thank you. Thank you Henry... I didn’t think I would see the day were I would be myself again. Even if I’m still looking like that, it’s still better than a hurt body and mind... The only hope I had was to at least heal my body...” She replied, wiping her inky tears.

Putting the mirror on the ground, she hugged him.

-“Thank you again. And I’m really sorry for everything I did. You still helped me when you could have decided otherwise. You’re a real friend.”

The colorful toon hugged back.

-“It’s okay. I couldn’t leave you in this state if I could help it. I’m really glad to have you back.” He replied with a bright smile, happy to have saved another victim of Joey’s madness.

Susie smiled a little bit too and they ended the hug.

-“So... You want to end Joey’s reign of terror?” She said.  
-“Yes. And take over as the next boss of the place.” Joked Henry.

That made the little group laugh.

-“More seriously, that’s what I plan to do, yes. I want to stop him. And you?”  
-“I... Think I’ll rest a bit.”  
-“Mhm. I understand. He nodded. If you want, you can go to the storage area. Bertrum and Norman are in it. So, you wouldn’t be alone in case something happen.” He proposed.  
-“Yes. It’s a good idea.” She approved.

They stood up, and shook their hand.

-“Good luck, Henry.”  
-“Thank you. Good luck to you too, and be careful, Susie.”  
-“I will. And take care of them, okay? This place is dangerous.” She said, shaking Boris and Alice’s hand too. “Still, it’s incredible he managed to bring them to life.”  
-“Yes. I’ll do my best to protect them. And I agree, it’s amazing he did that. But still, what he did to you and the others... He shook his head at that.”  
-“I know... So, see you later, I guess?”  
-“I suppose so.” Smirked the animator.

-“Bye, Miss Campbell.” Said Boris and Alice with a smile, waving their hand as she made her way out.  
-“Bye, Boris, Alice.” She replied, waving her hand and smiling too.

After that, she left the ballroom.

The trio was about resume their walk and take the way the Boris clone came from to leave when the room went suddenly darker as inky tendrils and shadows materialized the moment Bendy stepped out of his portal.


	13. Chapter 13

-“Bendy?!” Stuttered Henry, tensing. He didn’t expect to run into the third member of the main trio he created right now.  
-“Henry! I’ve finally found you. You made quite the ruckus, I heard you all the way from the administration. Joey asked me to...”

He stopped talking when he noticed who were with the man turned toon.

-“Boris?! Alice?! Is that really you, guys? J-Joey said you were wounded too badly for him to save you!” He stammered, getting closer to them. He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
-“Bendy?! Yes! It’s us! Really!” Grinned Boris. Glad to see his sibling.  
-“Henry saved us! We were put asleep on a pentagram, and then he freed us!” Explained Alice, happy too.

The remains of the spell vanished.

-“I’m so relieved! I thought I had lost you forever!” He whimpered, hugging them, tears falling from his eyes, but hidden by the ink covering most of his face.

The angel and the wolf returned the gesture.

Henry relaxed and smiled, taking it as a good sign and that Bendy was more himself.

The embrace ended, and the lanky demon dried his tears and looked at his creator.

-“Thanks for having saved them.”  
-“I only did what was right.” Smiled the man.  
-“But... Joey ordered me to bring you and anyone who might be with you.” He said with a frown.

Henry sighed and passed a hand in his hair.

-“Okay, I’ll come. It’s not like a really got a choice and I was bound to see him sooner or later anyways...”

Boris and Alice frowned.

-“What?! No! You can’t be serious!” Growled the wolf.  
-“Joey is going to hurt us!” Snarled the angel.  
-“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to protect you. I’m accepting because it would be the occasion to fully know what’s up and be over with it. Trust me, I don’t like that either. Who know... Maybe I’ll even manage to reason him...” He shrugged.

Boris and Alice relented, hunching their shoulders.

Henry took them in his arms in an attempt to comfort them.

-“It’s okay, I’ll be here with you. You won’t be alone.”

They nodded slowly and he released them.

They walked to Bendy.

-“We’re ready to go, buddy.” Said Henry with a smile, gently putting his hand on the skeletal toon’s arm, surprising him.

He didn’t expect his creator to willingly touch him and smile. Not after what happened.

-“Well. Just walk in the portal.” He said as he materialized one.

They did as told, and soon enough, they entered in Joey’s office and the colored toon didn’t miss the newly drawn pentagram.

He made sure to for him and the toons to be as far as possible from the thing.

-“Hello Henry. Bendy didn’t lie when he said you looked like a toon, but different.” Said the man, taking in the appearance of the artist. “Oh, and hello too, Boris and Alice, I didn’t expect you to be here too.” He smirked.

The toons cowered behind their creator, who had looked in surprise at the youthful look of the man.

-“Leave them alone. It’s between you and me.” Warned the brunet. “So, why did you want me to come here? And care to explain why you did what you did to our co-workers? And what about your appearance?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
-“The thing is, dear friend, that being your creations, they’re involved too. After all, I also used your sketches for them to bring them to life. As for the employees, I simply thought it was a good idea to turn them into toons for the amusement park I had as a project, when I planned to bring toons to life.” Joey explained, spreading his arms.  
-“And it failed.” Remarked Henry.  
-“Well, yes. The first batch wasn’t as lifelike as I thought they would be. So I supposed that using human souls would fix the problem.”  
-“Really? You murdered them all because you thought the first batch wasn’t to your liking?” Growled the colored toon.  
-“What can I say? I’m a perfectionist.” Shrugged the blond. “So I experimented, and one day, I decided to use your reference sheets of the main trio as those for the Butcher Gang were lost.”  
-“Let me guess. It worked?” Scowled the animator.  
-“Exactly.” Approved Joey.  
-“ _That might explain why I felt their presence, like a bond. He used my own drawings, unlike for the others, and that’s why I didn’t feel a connection with the clones. They’re the only three to not have a human soul but... It’s possible they have a “part” of me since it’s said an artist kind of put his soul in his work... And he probably didn’t think about that..._ ” He supposed. “And what about your appearance?”  
-“I experimented, and it kind of backfired. I kept my youth, but now, I can’t leave the studio anymore.”  
-“You experimented on us too!” Snarled Bendy.  
-“And you lied to us!” Added Boris, growling.  
-“You’re a liar who hurt us!” Told Alice with a scowl.  
-“You three will get your due, later.” Replied Joey coolly.  
-“Don’t even think of threatening my children, Joey.” Menaced Henry, an angry expression on his face.

That surprised the black and white trio whose eyes widened.

They never imagined someone would consider them as their children and would take their defence.

Especially not Joey.

So it shocked them that their creator pronounced these words.

It only made Joey laugh.

-“Really, Henry? Your children? These things not only belong to me even if you created them, but they aren’t alive. They’re not like us. They’re puppets with the illusion of living.” He said with a mocking tone.  
-“ARE YOU SERIOUS?! TO ME, THEY’RE CLEARLY AS ALIVE AS WE ARE, NOT DOLLS FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH TO YOUR LIKING! LIVING BEINGS DON’T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES! YOU USED OUR FRIENDS FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS. AND ALL OF THAT FOR AN AMUSEMENT PARK?! DO YOU REALIZE THE ENORMITY OF WHAT YOU DID?! THAT GOT EVEN YOU STUCK IN THIS HELLHOLE! AND HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD ABOUT THE EXPRESSION “ **CHILDREN OF PAPER** ”?! I’M THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THEM! AND I LITERALLY! DREW! THEM! ON! PAPER! NOT YOU WHO JUST KEPT TAKING CREDIT!” Shouted the artist, letting out his bottled up feelings and his eyes glowing red, startling his inky creations. “Sorry for scaring you.” He added with his usual gentle tone, turning to them, calmer and his eyes back to blue.

That calmed them and he got his attention back to his “friend”.

-“And that’s where you come in, Henry! Now that I know only your creations work and you can put back in a better state the monsters roaming these halls, we can fix all this, expand our influence outside the studio! This way, none of us would be stuck in it anymore! You just have to do what I say.” Grinned Joey, spreading his arms once more.  
-“What? You don’t want me to stop what you started? I thought it was the reason you lured me here after no contact over 30 years?” Made Henry with a surprised tone, raising his eyebrows.  
-“No, of course I don’t want that. Who would want to reject youth and immortality? Also, I spent too much time working on this project to let it go.” Shrugged the blond. “So, what do you say? I’m sure you wouldn’t like to stay there forever, right?”  
-“I refuse.” Henry replied flatly.  
-“Are you sure?” Insisted the blond, slightly taken aback by the answer he got.  
-“Yes. I’m sure.” Nodded the animator. “Me and my kids will go out of your office and put an end to all of this. Isn’t it what you really want deep inside? Come on! Don’t you have any regrets for what you did? You said the experiments backfired on you, don’t you want to be healed, in that case? And leave the studio? Don’t you want the others to be back to normal too?” He pleaded.

Joey shook his head with a sigh.

-“Very well. I’ll have to force you to get to my side, then.” He said with a snap of his fingers as his iris glowed red.

As soon as he made this move, inky tendrils manifested from the pentagram and grabbed Henry too fast for him to react and he found himself in the middle of the magic circle and his binds vanished.

He tried to get out, but hit an invisible barrier.

-“Joey, please, let me out!” He asked.  
-“No, unless I’m sure you’ll do as I say.” And he turned his head to the toons who attempted to make a step forward after recovering from the surprise pulled by the blond. “As for you, don’t even try to make a move for him.” He scowled.  
-“Don’t listen to him, and go to safety! I’ll be fine!” Henry told them.  
-“But...” Started Bendy.  
-“Look like I have to show what happen when someone disobey.”

The blond snapped his fingers once more and black electricity surged from the pentagram, electrocuting Henry.

The toon screamed horribly and the pain was so much that his form destabilized, totally losing his colors, not even having the shades of black, white and grey.

He slumped on the ground, his body fully black, his golden eyes half-opened, shaking uncontrollably.

-“HENRY!!!” The black and white trio shouted as one.

But Joey’s words stopped them from moving when they made their attempt.

-“One more step, and not only he’ll get another shock, but you will get a taste of it too.” He warned. “Now, I just have to prepare something for you three, since I didn’t expect you, Bendy, to turn on me after the spell I used to make you obedient, and you, Boris and Alice, to be freed. I made sure to use a spell so that no one would think of opening your door.”  
-“D-Don’t you d-dare touch m-my kids! I t-told you i-it’s between you and me!” Wheezed Henry, who was now on his knees. “ _I must get them to safety... But not “Boris”’place, I don’t want to attract Joey’s attention on him... So where?_ ”  
-“You’ve got an interesting look. Similar to the Lost Ones. Smirked the studio’s director, looking at the trapped person. BUT YOU DON’T GET TO ORDER ME AROUND, HENRY! ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER ABANDONING ME AND THE STUDIO!” He then snarled.

He snapped his fingers once more, and the toon screamed has he was electrocuted again.

The devil, the wolf and the angel looked at the scene, horrified.

Bendy placed himself in front of Boris and Alice to protect them, claws ready.

The canid too had his claws and fangs ready and was growling.

The female toon’s halo was shining brightly, and her fists were clenched, a soft light visible through her fingers.

-“Back off! Let us and Henry go! You won’t get us without us putting up a fight!” Snarled the dancing demon to the slowly approaching man.  
-“You’re not impressing me. Now, if you three would obey, I wouldn’t punish you.” Said Joey, smiling but his eyes still red.  
-“Sure. Like we’ll believe a liar like you.” Sneered Bendy.

The studio’s director’s smile dropped and he scowled.

-“If you take it like that...”

-“ _NO... I CAN’T LET HIM HURT THEM... I MUST GET THEM TO A SAFE PLACE... ONE WHERE HE WON’T FIND THEM..._ ” Kept thinking Henry who was lying on the ground, almost unconscious, ink dripping from his body, watching through his almost closed eyes - and now blurry black and white vision - Joey still approaching the toons despite their aggressive stance and warnings.

Using his remaining strength, he let go his control over his power, letting his instinct take over as he closed his eyes.

Black puddles materialized under him and his creations and swallowed them to Joey’s astonishment and the toons’stupefaction.

When the trio opened their eyes, they couldn’t believe it.

They were in a spacious enough place with a large desk, a chair, a trashcan next to the door, a stool with a bucket of ink and a paintbrush in it, shelves with cans of bacon soup on it, two more private parts separated from the main room with a wire netting decorated of a few pieces of fabric used as curtains.

On the desk were a tool box, a wrench, a bowl and a spoon.

A large gear was also leaning against one side of the makeshift table.

Like everywhere in the studio, there was also writing on the wall.

-“What happened? How did we end up here?” Stuttered Bendy, taking in the room they were in.  
-“I’m sure it’s Henry.” Made Alice.  
-“Yeah. If he managed to help the others peoples, he could probably teleport us to a safe place.” Nodded Boris.

That’s when they noticed their creator’s unmoving body a few meters away from them, with ink pooling under him.

-“HENRY!!!” They screamed in unison as they ran toward their cre-father.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, during the toons’meeting with Joey...

Susie walked through the Haunted House’s tunnel and reached the warehouse.

Norman and Bertrum readied the metal tubes scavenged from the Octopus ride they had as a weapon.

At their sight, the woman raised her hands.

-“Norman?” She said, surprised.

Said man lowered his weapon, followed by the attraction builder.

-“Susie?” He replied.  
-“Yes. It’s me. I can’t believe it. Henry really did save you.”  
-“And it looks like he did the same with you.” Smiled the projectionist. “Bertrum, meet Susie Campbell, one of the voices actresses. Susie, meet Bertrum Piedmont, a theme park builder.” Introduced the man.  
-“It’s a pleasure, Miss Campbell.” Made the engineer, kissing lightly the woman’s hand.  
-“Likewise, Mister Piedmont. But you can call me Susie.” Smiled the woman.  
-“Very well. Then, you can call me Bertrum, Susie.”  
-“All right, I’ll do so.” Nodded said woman. “So, what are we doing, now?”  
-“Well... We’ll give you a weapon and then see where we can go. Although I suspect we won’t be able to get too far, if there’s ink flooding the hall.”  
-“Yes. We can’t get in too much ink.” Assured Bertrum. “Though I don’t know why I’m so sure of it.” He mused.  
-“It’s a good idea to explore a bit. Mhm. I feel it too that if we’re going in the ink, we’ll get pulled back in that horrible well of voices.” Shuddered Susie, hugging herself.

Norman put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

-“It’s going to be okay.” He assured.

She made a little nod, and they walked to the wreckage of the attraction to find her something to use as a weapon before starting their exploration.

It would do them some good to move around a bit after being mostly stuck in the same place for years, they thought.

When Henry lost consciousness after using his remaining strength to use his power to get himself and his toons away from Joey, “Boris” was back to his safe house after going out to get some supplies.

True to the promise made to his friend, he had been extremely careful, even more so than he already was originally.

After putting the cans of bacon soup on the shelves, he took the sheet where he and Henry drew.

He whimpered when he saw the drawing he did of his friend starting to leak a bit.

-“ _Oh no... I think it’s a bad sign. But he’s strong, so I hope he’ll be fine._ ” He thought, since he couldn’t talk.

With sadness, he put the paper back on the table and prepared some food he ate before going to sleep.

In a house, a redheaded woman was getting more worried each day.

-“ _Henry... It’s been days since he left and he still didn’t contact me... I hope you’re fine, darling... I’ll wait a bit more, and if I don’t get any sign from him, I’ll probably contact the authorities... Joey... I never liked that man... I still can’t help but think something’s wrong... I hope I’m mistaking..._ ” She thought before going to bed.

Joey had been pretty pissed off when the little group vanished.

-“I will find them. AND THIS TIME, I’LL MAKE SURE THEY WON’T DISOBEY EVER AGAIN!!” He snapped. “They’ll probably go to the Ink Machine. I have to stop them in case they manage to get to it.”

At the same time, the black and white trio was kneeling around their creator, avoiding the ink around him as best as they could.

The only signs pointing he was still alive was that he was still there and not back to the ink puddles, and the weak rise and fall of his chest showing he was still breathing.

-“What do we do?! He’s in a really bad shape.” Said Boris with a panicked tone.  
-“Joey really did hurt him.” Nodded Alice, worry in her voice.  
-“We should at least put him on a couch or something. It’ll be better for him.” Added Bendy, taking Henry in his arms.  
-“There’s a cot, behind you.” Made the wolf, pointing to the private space.

And indeed, two beds could be seen through the wire netting.

The lanky toon realized something when he took his creator.

-“Oh no... He-He’s so unstable his body is not firm like ours, but malleable... He’s almost sinking in my arms...” He stuttered, rushing to the cot and gently placing the animator on it.

These words worried even more his siblings.

The ink puddle and drops who fell on the ground as Bendy moved the man disappeared, absorbed by the floor.

-“I guess we can only wait, now.” Sighed the wolf.  
-“I think so too.” Replied the angel.  
-“What if we gave him a bit of ink to drink? Would that help him heal faster?” Wondered the demon.  
-“We don’t know what effect it might have on him as he’s originally a human and a toon different from us... But if it’s untouched ink, like from an unopened inkwell, then, maybe...” Mused Alice, a hand under her lips as her other hand was supporting her elbow.  
-“I see... You two, keep an eye on him, in case his state worsen. I’m going to the art department, see if I can find something.”

They nodded and he left, crossing one of his inky portals.

Now in the higher levels of the studio, Bendy looked in a few cupboards and closets, in search of what he was looking for.

Luckily, he found a few bottles of clean ink, so he put them in a bag he got during his quest and went back to the room Henry teleported them.

-“There. I got the ink.” He said, showing the bag.  
-“Well done, Bendy.” Beamed Alice.  
-“You did great.” Grinned Boris.  
-“Thanks guys.” Replied the dancing demon, blushing.  
-“Now, to make him drink.” Stated the wolf, gently putting Henry in a sitting position.

The devil darling pulled an inkwell out of the bag, opened it and gave it to the angel who put it against the mouth of the unconscious toon.

The studio’s cofounder instinctively swallowed it when he felt the liquid against his lips.

Boris put him back down, and the ink that had pooled on the bed vanished, leaving it clean of any ink.

Henry was still unstable, but he wasn’t leaking ink anymore, and that was a relief for his children.

-“Look like he isn’t losing ink, now...” Remarked Bendy.  
-“You’re right. The ink we made him drink probably helped him stabilize at least a bit.” Supposed Alice.  
-“That’s great. We just have to wait for him to get better, and make him drink ink again if needed.” Added Boris, sitting on the other cot.

The others two nodded and Alice sat next to the wolf while Bendy leaned against the wall, between the two cots and crossed his arms, looking at his creator after putting the bag on the ground.

-“ _Don’t trust Joey... You were right... He will pay for what he did to me, my siblings and you..._ ” He thought with an angry frown, his teeth starting to be sharper. “ _I’m glad I’m not under his influence anymore... Still, I messed up big time..._ ” He sighed.  
-“Bendy? You’re okay?” Questioned Alice.  
-“Huh? Y-Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Affirmed said toon, his teeth thankfully back to normal as he shifted his position to look at her.  
-“You know you can talk to us, right?” Assured Boris.  
-“Yes, I know. I was just thinking, that’s all.” Smiled the devil.  
-“You? Thinking? That’s new.” Joked the girl and the group laughed at that.

The door opened, putting them into a defensive stance, the angel and the wolf leaving their place on the bed.

Bendy was in front of them, just in case.

He wasn’t said to be the strongest being of the studio and feared for nothing, and was ready to show why if required, his claws ready.

He won’t let anyone he cares for get hurt ever again.

They were ready to defend themselves and their father to the bitter end if needed.


	15. Chapter 15

A woman entered, followed by a bipedal wolf.

She had horns with broken tips, a halo set up like a head band, her hair tied in a ponytail, she was wearing a black dress with patches of brown on it and a ribbon on the chest, and black boots with buckles on it. Her arms were black almost up to her shoulder, making it like she wore long gloves. A belt with pouches was tied on her waist, and a rope was dangling around her left shoulder and waist. She was wielding a sword in a hand and holding a bag with the other.

She was a hybrid of human and toon.

The wolf looked almost like Boris. What differentiated him from the other was his frown and his mechanical arm. He was dressed in overhaul and boots, a belt going around his left shoulder and waist. He too was holding a weapon, a pipe, and another bag.

-“It’s getting harder to find resources here, Tom. We might have to try the others levels a bit more...” Said the woman as she put her bag on the table, the canid doing the same and nodding in agreement.

He then turned his head in the toons’direction and snarled, his pipe ready, finally having noticed their presence.

-“The Ink Demon?! How did he find us?!” Made the woman, readying her weapon, her eyes wide open in fear, but still ready to fight.  
-“I didn’t find you. We got there by chance. We didn’t know it was your safe house. Unless you’re on Joey’s side? If so, then I will get rid of you...” Growled Bendy.

Tom took a protective stance in front of the “angel” with an angry howl.

-“It’s okay Tom.” He didn’t move yet. “ _Which is strange. It doesn’t look like him to not go after a prey, from what I know..._ Joey? What are you talking about? I don’t know a man with that name, but it does ring a bell.” She mused, tilting her head.

Alice then moved to be next to her lanky brother, Boris doing the same.

-“You don’t know about Joey Drew?” She asked.

Their appearance surprised the duo who widened their eyes at the sight.

-“You’re... Real toons? And he... Didn’t get rid of you?” She mumbled, lowering her weapon. “And no, as I said, I don’t who that Joey Drew is, even if it sounds familiar.”

The wolf with the mechanical arm was still cautious, Teeth bared, ears pulled back.

-“Why would he hurt us? He’s our brother.” Shrugged Boris. “It’s Joey’s fault, he used him like a puppet and hurt the others.” He added with a growl.

The other wolf grunted to his companion.

-“Tom wants you to leave.” She explained.  
-“We would love to, but we can’t. Henry isn’t stable enough for that...” Said the devil, turning his head to look at his unconscious creator. “And my name is Bendy, not Ink Demon.”  
-“Henry?” Made the hybrid.  
-“He’s our creator... And my name is Alice.” The female toon explained.  
-“You can come take a look if you want. You’ll understand why we have to stay here until he’s better. And I’m called Boris.” Added the wolf.  
-“I don’t remember my name, but everyone call me ‘Alice’. You can call me Al’ if you want. And this is Tom.” Introduced the woman.

She walked toward the group, even if the wolf attempted to prevent her to come close to them.

So he begrudgingly followed her, the black and white trio making space for them to enter.

They were shocked when they saw the unmoving form on the bed.

-“He looks like a Lost One.” Muttered the taller angel, looking at the fully black toon.

Tom grumbled.

-“He wants to know what happened.” Translated Al’.  
-“Joey electrocuted him with magic when he tried to talk to him and make him see reason.” Told Bendy.  
-“His state was worse earlier. His body was dripping ink, but drinking a bottle of clean ink helped.” Added Alice.  
-“He saved us when that liar tried to get us again. That’s the gist of it.” Finished Boris.  
-“What do you think, Tom?”

Said wolf let out an angry bark.

-“Really? They said they will leave once he’s healed. We can let them stay. No one found this place yet. And they did nothing to us, not even Bendy...”

Tom growled, a finger in the devil darling’s direction.

-“I knew you would accept. She said, patting his head with a smirk. You can stay, as long as he stays away from us.” She added, pointing at the dancing demon.  
-“If you want. I don’t mind. But know that my power won’t hurt you unless I want it. I have complete control over it.” Shrugged the tall devil, with his arms crossed. “Still, thank you.”  
-“Yes. Thank you.” Nodded Boris and Alice.  
-“You’re welcome.” Smiled ‘Alice’.

She then left the bedroom with her companion and they put away the content of their bags, comprising mostly of bacon soup and mechanical pieces.

Next, they prepared some bacon soup they ate before going to rest in the other bedroom.

-“That went better than expect.” Sighed the female toon, sitting back on the cot.  
-“I think so too.” Assured the wolf, sitting next to her with a huff.  
-“True.” Approved the demon. “Someone want to eat? I can go get some soup if you want.”  
-“Yes.” Replied his siblings at the same time.  
-“Then I’ll go find something.” Smiled Bendy.

He teleported in the pub room after grabbing the bag and putting the inkwells on the shelf above Henry’s bed.

After looking a bit he found some cans in the kitchen area and put them in his bag before going back.

-“Here’s the food.” He grinned, dangling the bag.  
-“Thanks Bendy.” Smiled Alice.  
-“You’re the best.” Beamed Boris.

They all took a can, opened it, drank its content and then tossed the items in the trashcan in the main room, under the cautious watch of their hosts.

The wolf yawned.

-“I’m getting tired. I think we should rest.” He said.  
-“I agree. It was a hell of a day.” Nodded the angel, yawning too.  
-“Then, sleep. I’ll keep watch as I don’t need to rest.” Replied the demon, sitting at the end of Henry’s cot and crossing his arms.

His creator being smaller as a toon, Bendy had ample space to sit.

His siblings acquiesced and lay down on the bed, pulling blankets over them.

They said each other good night and soon enough, they both were asleep.

-“ _Finally, a break. We really needed it._ ” Sighed Bendy.

He looked fondly at his sleeping family.

Hope was filling his heart.

-“ _We might pull this off. Defeat Joey and leave this damned place to never come back... We just need for He-dad to get better and hope that damn Drew doesn’t find us before that..._ ”  
-“Tom, no. We won’t barricade their room. You know that won’t keep him in.” Said Al’ in a small voice so she wouldn’t be heard by their guests, but it was useless against Bendy’s hearing.

The wolf grumbled.

-“I know you’re worried, and I am too. But I still have hope things will get better for us. And if they wanted to hurt us, especially him, they would have already done so. Don’t you think? Once this Henry gets better, we might get some answers. And they promised they’ll leave when he’s healed. I don’t think they have any reason to lie... At least I hope so.”

The canid shrugged and nodded even if he was still upset with the intruders, she did have a point.

-“Good night, Tom.” She said with a smile, getting under the blanket.

Said person made a low bark, and did the same as his companion, laying in his bed, a cover over him.


	16. Chapter 16

Susie, Norman and Bertrum had moved to the ballroom, taking two couches with them so they each had one to rest on it and a few cans of bacon soup.

Their inky body gave them a physical strength superior to that of a normal person, so it wasn’t much of a problem for them.

They chose this room to settle in because it was well lit, so it was a good place for them to see any eventual attacker.

Their little adventure had ended when they saw they couldn’t get past the flood of the train’s storage area after exploring the others, before going to their current location to rest.

The trio also had fought some Searchers and Butcher Gang clones.

-“So, we can’t go the elevator. Look like we can only go deeper, then?” Mused Bertrum.  
-“Mhm. Look like so.” Nodded Norman.  
-“I don’t like the idea to continue to go down. I’ve only heard bad rumors from the lowers levels.” Shuddered Susie.  
-“Rumors?” Made the attraction builder, rising an eyebrow.  
-“Yes. About ink lakes, monsters swimming in it...” She explained with a small voice. “We shouldn’t go down and stay here if we don’t want to be taken by the ink...”  
-“I see... I guess we can only hope for Henry to end this madness quickly...” Supposed the projectionist. “For now, we should rest.”

His companions approved and they ate their soup before going to sleep.

The next day, they went back to the warehouse and found some boards games and cards packs.

-“Well, at least we found things to spend a bit of time with.” Said Susie as they went back to the ballroom.  
-“Yes, it’s a good thing. Still. I would have loved to give Mister Drew a piece of my mind.” Grumbled Bertrum.  
-“I’m sure we all do.” Assured Norman. “But I don’t think there’s anything we can do if he’s in the deeper parts of the studio...”

When “Boris” placed his bowl on the table for his breakfast he noticed something that made him smile.

The drawing’s leak had disappeared.

-“ _The spot disappeared? ... Does that mean he’ll be fine? I hope so. I miss him. He was kind and we had fun playing card games..._ ” He thought, putting back the paper on the table, before eating the hot soup.

After his meal, he played a bit the banjo.

‘Alice’ and Tom left after a quick meal, still avoiding getting near their guests.

They still did exchange hellos and goodbyes in politeness.

The black and white trio also took their breakfast in the main area, taking this occasion to stretch their legs and discuss, so they didn’t trouble their creator as the bedroom wasn’t that big.

There was a soft moan.

Henry had woken up.

Almost all is body was a dark grey, his skin a lighter grey, the part who were meant to be black still of that color and his eyes were half open, showing their golden glow.

-“Bendy? Boris? Alice?” He called weakly.

The toons came as soon as they heard their name and gathered at his bed.

-“Dad! Oops, sorry...Shouldn’t have said that...” She quickly corrected herself. “You look better than you did yesterday.” Said Alice, smiling.  
-“Yes, the ink we made you drink did you some good.” Remarked Boris, relieved to see the man in a better shape. “We were really worried.”  
-“How do you feel?” Questioned Bendy, still worried.  
-“Don’t worry, you can call me dad if you want. I said you were my children, after all.” He replied with a small smile. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I feel weak and tired, and my vision is blurry and colorless... Are you guys hurt? Where are we? We-We’re not with Joey, right?” He asked, starting to panic.

He tried to sit, but fell back down.

-“It’s okay, dad. Joey isn’t here. We’re not hurt and perfectly fine.” Reassured the wolf.  
-“You managed to get us in a safe place.” Added the demon.

Henry sighed in relief at these words.

-“But it was already occupied. By a woman calling herself ‘Alice’, she looks a bit like Susie was before you helped her as she’s a mix of human and toon too, and Tom, a Boris clone.” Explained the angel.  
-“Oh no... We better move, then! We can’t get them in danger!” Stated Henry, his eyes widening.

He sat so quickly he got dizzy, making him groan and put a hand on his forehead.

-“Calm down, you may be more stable than yesterday, but you’re not fully healed yet. They said we could stay here until you got better.” Assured Bendy, a hand on his creator’ back to help him get steady. “And we will lend them a hand if they need it.”  
-“For now, you should drink this and rest.” Made Boris, holding an inkwell he just opened.  
-“If you say so... Very well...” Said the convalescent toon, taking the bottle and downing its content. “Thank you. Strange, I don’t find the taste disgusting.”  
-“Maybe it’s because you’re made of ink, like us?” Suggested Alice, taking the empty container and moving to dump it in the trashcan like with the first bottle.  
-“Possible.” Nodded Henry. “Ngh... So tired...” He mumbled, his exhaustion taking over, making him slightly sway. “Sorry... See ya later, kids... And don’t do anything crazy.” He added with a smile, earning a grin from his creations at his little joke.

The brunet lay down on the bed, his eyes closed and little snores are soon heard with little Z floating above his head as the angel put a cover over him.

-“It was good to see him finally awake.” Said the female toon, walking in the main room, so they could talk without disturbing their father.  
-“Right. He had us pretty worried.” Sighed the wolf, following her, scratching his head after tossing the empty bottle in the trashcan.  
-“When do you think he will be fully healed?” Questioned the devil, his arms crossed.  
-“I don’t know... If one bottle of ink already healed him sufficiently to be stable enough and conscious for a few minutes in one day when he was almost back to the ink yesterday... Maybe 2-3 days if we continue to give him at least one inkwell by day? Or a bit more?” Supposed Alice. “The ink act like a medication and stabilizer, but he need rest too.”

Their hosts entered, their bags full of cans of bacon soup and mechanical parts they couldn’t get the other day.

-“How was it? Didn’t get too much trouble?” Asked Bendy.

He wanted to show them that he wasn’t their enemy, and for him, trying have a conversation was a good attempt.

Tom grumbled with a frown, still not happy about the demon’s presence, as Al’’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

She didn’t expect the Ink Demon to talk to them again after yesterday, and even less to show concern for their safety.

-“Well... It went fine? Just some Searchers to deal with while we were looking for more food and pieces to use for Tom’s mechanical arms, in case something in it break.” She replied as she and her companion put their loot in their right place.  
-“Good for you then.” He said, his grin getting larger.

The wolf with the mechanical arm barked, but not as loudly as he could, knowing he couldn’t disturb the wounded guest who was asleep, judging by the low tone used by the black and white trio and his partner.

-“Tom...” Sighed the tall angel. “He want to know how Henry is doing, so that he get an idea of when you will leave.”

That made Bendy chuckle dryly.

-“You really don’t like us, huh, buddy?” He said.

The grumpy fake toon nodded.

-“Yeah. I understood that. But we promised we’ll leave once dad’s healed and we will keep our word. We’re not like that damned liar. You’ll just have to put up with us until then. Sorry.” Shrugged the devil darling who didn’t look sorry at all.  
-“He’s right. We’ll keep our promise.” Assured Boris with a smile.

That didn’t prevent Tom to give them a suspicious look before huffing and turning his head to the side, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

-“He’s a bit better and more stable. He woke up for a few minutes and talked to us a little, but he’s now sleeping. You can still check on him, if you want.” Told Alice.

‘Alice’ accepted and she moved silently in the bedroom, followed by her canid friend.

They took in the appearance of their guest and indeed, he did look better compared to yesterday.

The duo left the place.

-“He does look better.” The hybrid woman said, her ally nodding. “And it’s funny to see these little Z floating above his head. I guess it’s toon logic...”  
-“Yes, we hope it won’t take him too long to fully recover, now.” Said the toon angel.  
-“I’m sure it won’t be that long. He’s a toon, and like us, he’s strong.” The dancing demon retorted proudly.  
-“You sure are optimistic.” Chuckled Boris.  
-“Well, that’s part of my personality, isn’t it?” Smirked his brother.

Al’ then took the paintbrush from the bucket full of ink and started writing on the wall, Tom sitting on a chair and watching.

The black and white trio didn’t dare to ask why she was doing that, thinking it might be going into private territory, so they kept discussing between them.

Bendy teleported in the warehouse and found a few board games and card games he brought back to the safe house.

He also took a table and four chairs from the pub room, four bowls and spoons, so he, Boris and Alice could sit and discuss, or play the games he got and his creator would have a place to sit on too and eat properly with a tableware instead of directly from the cans themselves.

He also got some paper, an inkwell and pens from the art department so they could write the scores.

They did propose to their hosts if they wanted to participate, but they refused politely.

They had relaxed around their guests’presence, but not enough to want to play games with them, so they were sitting around the desk they used as a dining table where they talked and checked if there weren’t any fault with Tom’s mechanical arm.


	17. Chapter 17

The day went by and another came.

Susie, Norman and Bertrum were still in the ballroom and “Boris” in his safe house, passing time as best as they could.

When Henry woke up, he was in the shades of black, white and grey he was when he gets spooked and his eyesight was back to normal.

-“ _Look like I’m almost fully recovered._ ” He thought with a smile, when he stood up and checked himself. “ _Tomorrow or after tomorrow, I should be able to leave this place and find the way to the Ink Machine and stop the ritual..._ ”

He walked in the main area.

‘Alice’ and Tom weren’t there but his children stood up from their chairs when they saw him and came to hug him and he returned the gesture.

-“How do you feel?” Asked Alice after the hug ended.  
-“I feel better. I should be fully healed in one day or two.” He replied with a smile.  
-“That’s a good news, dad.” Made Boris, happy.  
-“I agree.” Nodded Bendy. “Want to eat something? We got some bacon soup.”  
-“Yes, I’m hungry and soup will do, thanks.” Approved Henry who then moved back to get another inkwell and drank its content as if it was water.

He tossed the empty bottle in the trashcan and sat in front of a bowl of soup one of his toons prepared and started to eat.

-“How are you three doing?” He asked, between spoonfuls, his kids having sat around the table too.  
-“We’re fine.” Smiled Bendy.  
-“That’s good to hear.” Nodded Henry, smiling too while putting his spoon in the now empty bowl.

He was glad that his kids were okay.

Al’ and Tom came back as the little group was playing a board game and discussing.

This time, they just went to explore.

-“Hello, Henry, good to see you awake.” Said the tall angel, shaking hands with the toon and Tom too shook his hand.  
-“Thank you. You’re ‘Alice’ and Tom, right? Thank you both for giving us shelter.”  
-“Yes, that’s what everyone calls me as I don’t remember my name, but I’m no angel. You can call me Al’. And his name is Tom, because he seems to react to that name.”

Her voice told something to him and he remembered the tapes, reminding him of a woman as talented as Susie as a voice actress.

-“I think I know what your name is. You’re Allison. Allison Pendle, one of the peoples hired as voices actors when I was working here.” He said. “And you, you’re Thomas Connor, right? She says you react to the name Tom and it’s usually a nickname for Thomas. So do you remember it, or does it say something to you?” He questions the wolf, remembering the tapes he heard about the man.  
-“Allison... Allison Pendle... Yes, that name does say something...” She muttered.

Tom wrote on a paper that yes, that name did sound familiar to him.

They then both clenched their head and hissed in pain, as they got a really bad headache.

Alice and Boris helped them sit on the chair and stool that were next to their desk turned into a dining table.

-“Are you okay? What’s happening to you?” Asked Henry with concern.

They replied that they were fine after their migraine faded.

-“I-I recovered my memories... You were right, my name is Allison Pendle. To-Thomas, do you remember anything too?”

Her companion nodded and they hugged each other, tear bubbling at the corners of their eyes.

They both remembered that what feel like a lifetime ago, when they were humans, they were a couple and about to get engaged before they got turned into toons and forgot most of their life.

-“That’s great! I’m really glad for you.” Cheered the brunet.  
-“Thank you.” Made the taller angel with a smile.

Tom grinned too as he and his fiancée wiped their tears.

Henry’s expression went back to serious and sat on his chair.

-“I think it’s time for the talk I promised. He said, his eyes moving to look at his creations. So, if any of you have questions, don’t hesitate. I’ll answer them as best as I can.”

The group acquiesced sitting as comfortably as they could on the old chairs and stools.

Bendy was the first.

-“Why did you leave?” He asked, arms crossed, trying to prevent his tone to show any reproach.  
-“Well... Joey basically kicked me out. He wanted me to renegotiate my contract and give him the full rights over my creations. He went as far as having the reels that where already made edited so that my name would disappear from the credits, so only he would be credited before making that contract. He said it was for the good of the studio and I didn’t believe him. I refused and tried to make him see reason, but he didn’t listen. So when I threatened him to leave, he said that if I left, I will never be able to come back. That’s when I realized that it wouldn’t matter if I stayed or left, he would still do what he wanted. The fact that I was overworking also played in favor of my departure as I was reaching my limit... There was also Linda... I wanted to spend more time with her and it wasn’t that easy with my working hours and how tired I was... I kept in touch with my friends who still worked there, but little by little, I lost contact with them and I didn’t really understand why. Until I came back here, thirty years later...”  
-“Yes, I remember the letters and calls, and the meetings at the cafe... Linda was also a nice woman, from what I remember...” Said Allison, earning a nod from Tom and a smile from Henry.  
-“You didn’t know he would create us?” Made Alice.  
-“No. I didn’t know at all. When he sent me that letter, I thought he wanted to try and mend things between us. I didn’t expect to fall in a trap and see the studio in such a state with living toons and my ex co-workers turned into ink creatures and mix of human and toon, even if I knew it got closed years ago...” He replied, sadness obvious in his voice. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you needed help... If I didn’t leave, maybe none of this would have happened.” He added, hands on his face and shoulders shaking.

His colors were getting darker as dark thoughts were swirling in his mind.

Bendy stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

-“It isn’t your fault, dad. It’s Joey’s. If anything, it’s me who should be sorry for what I did to you... I killed you and by doing so, sent you to the ink, and you turned into a toon and might never be human again... I’m so sorry...” He whimpered, tears welling up on the corners of his eyes hidden by the ink.

The sound made Henry gently pull the lanky toon into a hug, surprising him and making him kneel as he was tall.

-“You’re right, it’s Joey’s fault. I shouldn’t think like that, I couldn’t have imagined he would do such a thing. But it’s the same for you, Bendy. It wasn’t your fault. It was his. You acted on his order because he manipulated you. I don’t hold it against you and never will.” He assured. “But I promise, I will do everything I can to set you and everyone else free from that inked hell.” He swore with tears in his eyes too.

The ink started to flow freely from Bendy’s body, disappearing as soon as it touched the ground and the toon was getting smaller to everyone’s shock but Henry’s, as the man had his eyes closed.

He still felt the demon’s physical change.

It wasn’t long before the excess ink stopped flowing and a perfectly on model dancing demon was in his creator’s arms.

-“That’s my boy.” Henry smiled after opening his eyes, gently rubbing his creation’s back after drying his tears as the others cheered to see the little toon finally back to normal. “How do you feel?”  
-“B-Better. Thank you.” Mumbled Bendy who wiped his tears too.  
-“I’m glad for you, then. And no need to thank me, I only did what any good parent would do: help his child.” Replied his father, his smile getting wider with relief.

He had finally helped Bendy like he wanted to do so.

The little devil nodded and sighed happily when Boris and Alice came to hug their sibling and their father, both returning the gesture.

-“Incredible. You really might be the one to free us all, Henry.” Muttered Allison.

Tom nodded in agreement.

The black and white angel and wolf went back to their chair once the embrace ended, but the demon stayed in the brunet’s arms.

-“What happened for you two to end up that way? For Susie, from what I understood when she talked to me and from her tapes, she got tricked by Joey to undergo a ritual. Was it the same thing for you?” Wondered the animator.  
-I think so. Joey invited us in his office to have a talk, saying it was about our work, mine as a voice actress, and his as the engineer for the Ink Machine, we drank the coffee he offered us, then everything went black. When I woke up, I at level 9, in a room full of Alice merchandise, not remembering who I was, only getting some flashes that went too quickly for me to remember what they were about. I still felt I was at the wrong place, so I left, and later, I met Tom who helped me fight against a group of Searchers when the pipe I had as a weapon broke.” Explained Allison.

Tom grumbled lowly and wrote something on a paper he then gave to Henry so he could read it with Bendy peaking at it.

-“I see... So it was the same for you too. You woke up in the lower levels, but far enough from the Ink Machine. But you still remembered a part of your name and that you had someone you loved. And when you met Allison as ‘Alice’, you instinctively knew she was your girlfriend. And you stayed together and fought for survival and supplies since then...” Henry said, summarizing what was written on the paper.

The engineer nodded.

-“I understand. I guess the same kind of thing happened to the others... Bendy, Boris, Alice, do you want to talk too?” Their creator asked.

-“Well... Joey experimented on us... To see why we came out perfect compared to the others attempts and test the limits of our bodies... He melted us to almost nothing with acetone for that when he saw water didn’t hurt us... Then he used a spell and ink to turn me into a monster and another one to brainwash me...” Whimpered the little dancing demon, clutching his creator’s waistcoat.

Henry gently rubbed the small toon’s back to comfort him.

He didn’t say a word as he wanted them to talk and let it all go first, but his expression did show his sadness.

Tom and Allison did the same.

-“A spell he attempted to use on us too... But it didn’t work as much as he wanted, so he sealed us.” Sneered Alice. “Still, I can’t thank you enough for having freed us, dad.” She added with a small smile.  
-“Right. And it looks like he had perfected it on you, Ben.” Growled Boris, angry at what the man did. “And yes, thank you again for saving us, dad.”  
-“Poor toons. What he did is really horrible.” Muttered Allison, her eyes sad at the toons’tale.

Tom growled in agreement.

-“Come here you two.” Made their father, stretching his hands.

He hugged them again and they hugged him back under Tom and Allison who watched the scene unfold with a smile.

-“As I said you don’t have to thank me, I did what any good parent would have done. Saving you. I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, but I’m glad you’re safe and sound despite what you went through. And I’ll be sure to make Joey pay for what he did to you and everyone else.” His golden eyes turned red at Joey’s mention before going back to their normal shade.

The trio nodded, imitated by their hosts.

The embrace ended and Henry yawned, feeling a bit tired.

-“Look like I need to rest.” He noted, his eyes half closing.  
-“Well, you haven’t fully recovered yet, so it’s normal.” Remarked Alice.  
-“You should go to bed.” Said Boris.  
-“Right.” Nodded the brunet.

He put Bendy back on the ground patted him between his horns with a little smile.

-“See you later, everyone.”  
-“Sleep well.” Said the dancing demon.  
-“Thanks. I hope you lot will rest well too.”

He went to his cot and pulled the cover over him.

He quickly fell asleep, and later, when it was time to rest for the others, a little devil joined him in the bed, half awakening him.

Henry put the cover over him too and surrounded him with a protective arm, before he fell back to sleep, followed by the little toon.


	18. Chapter 18

When Henry woke up the next day, Bendy, Boris and Alice were already taking their breakfast.

Sitting, he noticed his colors were back.

-“ _Good, look like I’ve fully recovered._ ” He thought, standing up and moving to the main area. “Hello. Did you rest well?”  
-“Yes. And you look great too. You’ve recovered your colors.” Made Bendy before taking a spoonful of his food.  
-“Yup. I do feel good now.” Nodded Henry as he prepared a bowl of bacon soup. “I don’t see Tom and Allison. Did they go explore some part of the workshop again?”  
-“That’s it. They left one hour ago.” Told Alice, putting her spoon in her now empty bowl.  
-“I hope they’ll be fine.” Said Boris who had finished his meal too.

Just as he finished his sentence, the duo came back and everyone’s eyes widened when they saw Tom’s mechanical arm seemed damaged as wires poked through the elbow’s joint and looked a bit distended.

The wolf put his axe down on the makeshift dining table.

-“You really were careless this time, Thomas.” The taller angel admonished as she helped him sit on the desk then picked tools and pieces needed to repair the artificial limb as the clone grumbled. “Now that he saw us, it won’t be long before this place is found.” She sighed as she tightened a screw. “You’re lucky it just got stretched and nothing was ripped off.” She added with a frown.

With years of experience, she was quick to repair the fake arm.

-“What happened?” Henry questioned with worry.  
-“Oh, hello Henry.” She replied, not distracted anymore by the repairs, Tom waving his hand. “Sorry, I didn’t notice your earlier... I’m glad to see you look much better, and I didn’t expect you to have colors as a toon. I imagined you’ll be more like those three, or me, colorwise.” She added, looking a bit surprised at his appearance. “As for what happened, Tom and I were doing some recon and fought against a bunch of Searchers, then we were about to leave when he smelled something strange and ran snarling, when I caught up with him, he was fighting a monster similar to Bendy when he was in his Ink Demon’s form. That monster grabbed his mechanical arm as Tom brandished his axe to tear that creature’s. I sliced his arm to free my partner with my sword and we fled.”

The little group’s eyes widened as these news worried them.

-“I swear it wasn’t me! I didn’t move from this place!” Whimpered Bendy, standing up and tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, his fists clenched.

Before Henry could react, Allison moved and gently rubbed the little space between the little toon’s horns.

-“Don’t worry, we know it wasn’t you. That thing, unlike you under your Ink Demon’s form, had sharp teeth, claws and no gloves, no bowtie, pointy horns and talons.”

Tom also walked to him and gave him a kind little pat on the head.

Bendy let out a shuddering breath, reassured.

-“You’re okay, buddy?” Asked the animator, putting a hand on his shoulder; Alice and Boris looking in concern.  
-“Y-Yeah.” Nodded the little devil, drying the tears who threatened to fall.  
-“Good.” Smiled his father.

They all sat back on their chairs.

-“That creature... I suppose that was Joey as the only Bendy lookalike I saw is with us and he was under his Ink Demon’s form at that time...” Made Henry, and hand on his chin.  
-“What do we do, then? It won’t be long before he find us...” Wondered Boris.

He looked really worried with his shoulders slumped and his frown, his forearms on his thighs and hands between his legs.

-“It’s going to be all right. I’m here. He won’t hurt any of you.” Assured Henry who stood up and gently patted his head.

That reassured the wolf a bit.

-“You got a plan, dad?” Asked Alice.  
-“Well... I think we should rest today, so we will be at our best when we will leave tomorrow to go to the Ink Machine’s room. We will more than likely have to fight Searchers and others creatures. Probably even Joey...”  
-“I agree with you. What do you think, Tom?” Demanded Allison, looking at her companion.

The fake toon nodded his agreement.

-“I like that idea too.” Approved Bendy. “Someone want to play a card game?” He proposed.

They all went on board with his idea and they spent a good time playing, discussing and laughing.

When Henry asked if it’s Allison who wrote on the walls as he saw the writings in the common area of the safe house, she explained that they all write, and that for some poor souls, it was their only way to be heard.

It did some good to relieve the tension and uneasiness they felt about tomorrow.

-“Don’t you think something’s strange? Shouldn’t something already have happened?” Mused Susie, placing a card down.  
-“Maybe Henry didn’t do anything yet?” Wondered Bertrum, placing his own card down too.  
-“Mhm. I suppose he hasn’t reached the Ink Machine yet? You did say the lowers levels are dangerous.” Chimed in Norman, putting his card down too.  
-“Possible...” Nodded the woman, looking at the cards in her hand. “Joey did turn our workplace into an inky trap... Still, I hope Henry will pull it off and free us...”  
-“We all have that same hope. What’s written on the walls is proof of it.” Remarked the amusement park builder.  
-“True.” Agreed the projectionist.

“Boris” made it safely back to his home after fighting a bunch of Searchers when he went out to look for some bacon soup.

-“ _I still can’t believe it... I knew I should’ve gone outta here! And now, here I am, a toon wolf, thanks to Mister Drew._ ” He grumbled at that. “ _I wonder why I recovered my memories since yesterday... Henry, I hope you’re safe, pal... I would have liked to help him, but he’s right, it’s too dangerous for me and I’m not really a fighter..._ ” He thought with a sigh, as he was preparing a bowl of soup.

The day went by peacefully as Joey still wasn’t near enough of Henry’s little group yet.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day started normally.

The little team in the safe house had just finished their breakfast and were about to leave when they heard a rumble above their head, making them lift their head to the ceiling to see what was happening.

-“He’s close.” Made Allison with a scowl. “We better move now.”

They all nodded as she took her sword and Tom his axe.

Henry materialized axes for his toons and himself too, in case they couldn’t use their powers or physical abilities.

He didn’t forget that Boris could have sharper fangs and claws and Alice is seemingly able to use the light and of course, Bendy’s Ink Demon’s form but it was better to have a weapon ready for them, just in case.

He didn’t know if these abilities were natural or the results of Joey’s experiments and if they will lose them once everything was over.

When the group left the hideout, they found themselves in a cavernous corridor, with barrels, crates, posters, ink and a Bendy statue.

They fought some Searchers along the way and ended up in front of a pool of ink with only planks to walk on it. Strangely, there also was a bed’s frame.

They all kept silent, not sure if talking would attract Joey, in case he was near.

It wasn’t long before they found two barges.

-“We will have to separate in two groups. One barge won’t be able to hold the weight of six peoples.” Remarked Allison as Tom pulled levers and gave a push so the boats would slide into the river.  
-“True. Who come with me and who want to be with Tom and Allison?” Questioned Henry.

The three toons discussed in a low voice before they came to a decision.

Bendy and Boris joined Henry while Alice went with their allies.

The little devil didn’t want to leave his creator’s side, and it was the same for the wolf who wasn’t much of a fighter, but would do his best to protect him, even if he felt it would be more like it’s their father who will protect them.

Alice too had wanted to stay at the animator’s side, but she understood that she could lend a hand to their new friends. She was also more willing to fight than her canid sibling even if she could only manipulate light and the axe the colored toon gave her.

The two groups each took a barge, Allison’s already ahead of them when Henry pushed the button and pulled the lever on the command board.

The barge moved and went into a short tunnel, then were in a cavern full of ink and on the right, they saw the first group’s boat, docked near a door with a giant hand coming out of the black liquid.

-“I don’t like what I’m seeing. And I don’t see Alice, Tom and Allison.” Whimpered Boris, looking at the gloved hand who still seemed more interested by the empty boat than them.  
-“It’s okay, Boris. I’m sure they took the door before that thing came to them.” Comforted Bendy, patting the arm of his sibling, still nervous by the sight.  
-“Yes, we just have to keep moving and we’ll be fine once we’re on dry land. And we’ll join them. I’m sure they’re waiting for us.” Said Henry.

At the same moment, the barge stopped, startling the trio.

-“Look like something’s blocking the paddlewheel.” Made the colorful toon.

Bendy looked at it and indeed, there was a glob of ink he quickly destroyed with his axe.

The boat moved again the moment the giant hand sunk the other barge, horrifying the trio.

-“Damn. We better be faster. I hope we’ll reach a place to leave the boat soon and we won’t have to worry about that thing in the river. I don’t want you to be sent to the ink by it, but the barge isn’t made for speed...” Muttered Henry as they were in another tunnel that seemed quite long.

The boat stopped once more and Boris and Bendy got rid of the inky globs, allowing them to move again.

Soon enough, the trio had to remove again the globs, Henry lending them a hand when the giant thing was getting nearer.

They kept doing that during that nervous ride in the tunnel, sometimes nearly avoiding that giant hand sending them by the bottom.

They finally ended in another cavern.

They were surprised when they saw a Lost One fishing, sitting on a kind of scaffolding with what looked like a little cabin behind him.

The group was relieved when they finally reached the docks and left the barge.

The trio walked by the pier and the dock, noticing another Bendy statue, crates and barrels after looking at the giant hand getting rid of the boat.

But even more so, noticing the town.

-“Incredible. It’s a village. Who built that?” Muttered Henry in awe, taking in the sight, Bendy and Boris doing the same.

They also noticed, the writings “ **HE WILL SET US FREE** ”, “ **THE CREATOR LIED TO US** ”, “ **WHAT AM I** ” and “ **NOT MONSTERS** ”.

They saw the handprints on the papers placarded on the walls, near the “ **NOT MONSTERS** ”, varying in shape, showing that different creatures did them.

-“I wonder who built that place. Mused Boris.”  
-“Maybe the Lost Ones.” Replied Bendy.  
-“Mhm. I suppose it’s possible it’s them who did that.” Nodded the animator.

When Henry got a bit too close of the barricaded apparent exit under the “ **NOT MONSTERS** ”’sign, the planks broke and that scared the trio into taking a few steps back as Sammy was making his appearance, an axe in his hand.

-“You three, go to a safe place! I’ll deal with him!” Shouted the creator.

The duo hesitated an instant but still obeyed, running under a porch.

-“ **BETRAYED!!! ABANDONED!! I trusted you! I gave you everything... And you left me to rot!! ... Why? WHY!?** ” Screamed the musician, his voice distorted, trying to kill Henry with his weapon.  
-“ _Damn it. Look like the well of voices did a number on him too... Poor guy..._ ” Sympathised the animator. “ _Let’s see if I can do something for him too..._ ”

The colored toon ducked and used the ink to bind what was once his colleague and making him drop the axe.

That earned him a scream of anger and fear from the music director who tried to break free.

-“Come on Sammy! Come back to your senses, please. I’m not here to hurt you. It’s me. Henry. Henry Stein. Do you remember me? Sure, I look like a toon now, but we worked together in this studio. You always complained when you were forced to work after hours because Joey wasn’t satisfied with your work.”

Under his mask, the prophet blinked and stopped trashing in his bonds, memories starting to come back to him.

-“Yes. It’s him! **He’s the traitor! HE PROMISED TO SET US FREE! BUT HE DIDN’T! HE LIED TO US!** ” Snarled the inky man.  
-“Yeah, I saw that. But I’m here to help and you can be sure I’ll do my damn best for that.” Assured Henry.

Under the artist and his toons’watch, the mask broke and the ink covering his body dripped down, revealing the man that was hidden under it, even if his yellow tan and eyes and black hair still clearly showed that he was an ink creature.

He was dressed in a black shirt to go with his yellow pants, suspenders and black shoes and Henry made the tendrils that tied his friend disappear.

-“How do you feel, Sammy?” He asked, a hand on the man shoulder as Bendy and Boris came closer.  
-“I feel better than I ever did in decades even if a bit weak. And it’s really good to finally have a clear mind. Thank you for your help.” He replied, taking the toon in his arms and patting his back after looking at his hands in disbelief for an instant, his friend returning the gesture.  
-“I’m glad then, and I only did my job.” Smiled Henry.

Sammy then noticed Bendy and Boris as well as Tom, Allison and Alice coming.

-“Uh oh. We got some company.” He said in a worried tone.  
-“Don’t worry, they’re our allies.” Grinned his friend.  
-“Oh? Okay.”  
-“Incredible, you saved him too.” Made the taller angel.  
-“Well, yes. I’m glad to see you’re all safe. That make me think. Do you want me to help you get back a human appearance, Tom?” He thought he could help now that they have a break.

The wolf tilted his head a moment and crossed his arms as if he was thinking about the proposal before he nodded.

Henry then materialized his tendrils and wrapped them around the toon’s wrists, letting his power work, wishing to heal his ally.

As the ink started to melt, the arm fell and was replaced by a human one, same for the other.

It didn’t take long for Tom to be back to a human shape with yellowish skin and eyes and black hair and boots.

The colorful toon made the tendrils vanish.

They were all in awe once again, Tom looking at his hands like Sammy did.

-“Finally. After all these years, I’m not stuck in a toon body anymore. Thank you, Henry.”

The mechanic and Allison embraced each other.

-“I’m so happy for you, honey.” She said, kissing his cheek, inky tears bubbling on the corners of her eyes.  
-“Thanks, sweetie.” He replied, kissing her back, tears menacing to fall too. “I’ve missed so much to be human. Not that I knew I had been one, just that I felt that’s what I had been once. Thanks again, Henry.”  
-“It’s nothing. Retorted said man with a smile, his cheeks getting pink and rubbing the back of his neck. I would have liked to do the same for the Boris clone that accompanied me earlier, but I didn’t know about my abilities...”

The black and white toons too were happy.

-“If you can end Joey’s ritual, then I’m sure you will be able to bring back everyone to normal. At least, that’s what you think, right?” Bendy chimed in.  
-“Yes. That’s what I think. And if I fail... If we can’t leave this hell studio... I’ll have to find a way to contact Linda... A letter, maybe... So that she knows what happened... I hope she’s fine... She must be worried to not have any news from me...”

He looked at the ground, his shoulders and head slumping at the thought of failure, and even more so at the thought of his wife. He missed her.

-“It’s going to be alright, Henry. I’m sure you’ll see her again.” Said Sammy, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
-“Yeah. Right.” Replied the artist, looking back at the musician with a small smile. “For now, we better move, but do you want to come with us, stay here or do you prefer I teleport you to were Susie, Norman and Bertrum are?”  
-“You saved them too?! Y-Yes, I would like to be with them, it’ll be better than waiting for whatever might happen here. I don’t really feel like going deeper in this blasted studio...”  
-“Yes, I did help them too. And I understand not wanting to come with us. I’ll take you to them and let you explain them the situation, we don’t have a lot of time left. We heard Joey above the safe house earlier when we were about to leave...”  
-“Understood. Oh. That mean things are finally coming to a close huh, if that asshole is getting near...”  
-“I hope so...” Henry replied. “You guys wait for me, that won’t take long.” He added, looking at his friends and inky children.

He then grabbed Sammy’s wrist, an inky portal materialized on a nearby wall. They went in it and disappeared under the surprised watch of the little group.

They appear in the ballroom since it’s where the colored toon felt the trio’s presence.

That surprised them and Henry greeted them and introduced Sammy to the group, saying that he will explain what happened as he didn’t have time, he was getting closer to the Ink Machine and Joey was on their tail after all.

They were happy to see the musician back to almost normal like them, especially Susie, and the feeling was mutual for Sammy.

That gave them hope and joy, knowing that their friend was close to end this nightmare.

Henry left and Sammy explained what happened.

-“So, the rumors were right... We did well by not going lower in this madhouse...” Grumbled the voice actress after hearing about a village in a cavern and a lake of ink. “But I’m glad Henry saved you.”  
-“Yes. I’m glad he helped you too. Norman and Bertrum as well.” He replied, holding the hand of the woman who was leaning against him on the couch.  
-“Still. It’s good news. That mean we’re about to be freed in a few hours at most.” Made the projectionist.  
-“Right. I think too it’s a good sign.” Said Bertrum. “Now, we just have to wait... Someone’s up for a board game?”

The three others were up for it, and they played.

Meanwhile, Wally was in his safe house, playing banjo.

-“ _Maybe it’s my wolf instinct_ – he couldn’t help but chuckle at that – _but I feel like something big’s gonna happen today..._ ” He thought.

Linda was at her desk, writing, and she stopped a moment as she too felt something was off.

-“Strange... I feel something’s wrong again, but what? I hope it’s not about Henry... I hope he’ll contact me today...” She muttered before focusing back on the story she was working on.

As soon as the artist came back in the village and told them that Sammy and the others were fine, there was a loud rumble.


	20. Chapter 20

-“Was that “him”?” Wondered Henry once the tremors ended, thinking of Joey.  
-“I don’t think so... The Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place... Sammy must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he’s gone... Look like we’re in for a fight. Get ready!” Replied Allison.

Puddles of ink appeared and Searchers came out of it.

-“Watch out! Here they come!” Warned the voice actress as the creatures came closer.

The group fought them with swords, axes, light to blind and disorient the enemies, claws and inky tendrils, then Lost Ones started to join the Searchers, some of said creatures having a miner’s hat.

The Searchers were far too gone to be reasoned with, so they tried to talk to the Lost Ones who were angered by the angels’ presence.

Some of them even had weapons like pieces of wood.

Henry manipulated the ink to tie them.

-“Alice and Allison aren’t your enemies and we’re not here to fight you, guys. On the contrary, we’re here to help you. So, just try and calm down, please? We’re about to go and put an end to Joey’s ritual. If all goes well, you’ll be saved.”

Alice and Allison then sang to appease them.

It stopped the humanoid creatures who seemed to calm down and their face lit up at the prospect of finally being free.

Seeing that, the colored toon relaxed and undid the restrains.

-“I think that’s all of them... But you never know where they’re going to crawl out of next.” Said Allison, once it was over and the group followed her to a portal on the left from where Sammy came and cut the rope keeping it closed. “Probably best if we stay together from now on. Henry? Think you can lead the way?”  
-“Yes, no problem.”

He took the lead and at the end of the short passage, he broke the planks who barricaded the entrance to a corridor without floor, just a few planks put in the semblance of a bridge.

As soon as he put a foot on the second plank, it broke and he fell down with a yell.

-“HENRY!!!” Screamed his friends in unison.

He landed with a splash in a pool of ink.

-“I’m fine! But be careful, there’s a pool of ink here!” He warned, swiping the ink from his face.

He went up to the dry ground and waited for them to come, ink dripping off his body.

Soon enough, he saw a rope and one by one, they all joined him.  
He manipulated the ink so he could grab them at their waist and get them to safety.

With a thug, Allison got back her rope she put at the same place, around her shoulder.

They entered in the reception of the administration if the sign above it was any indication and it was locked behind a metal grate.

There were benches, chairs, a reception desk, a mini ink machine with different pipes options on the dial, posters, a Bendy cutout, pipes full of ink and a Little Miracle Station.

Above a door on the left was a sign indicating “ **FILM VAULT** ”.

-“That’s were Joey gave us an office, to me and the GENT employees, so we could have a place to work on the Ink Machine and his projects...” Remarked Tom.  
-“Mhm. I see... Replied Henry. Still... I can’t believe Joey built that far in the ground... That makes me think. Allison, do you want me to get you back to as normal as I can, like I did with Tom and the others? Sorry for not asking earlier, we were quite occupied...” He added, looking at her a bit sheepish.  
-“No, not now, thank you. For now, there are more urgent things to do and you have to save your strength.” She replied with a smile.

The toon nodded and they entered the room.

-“Now that’s interesting.” Made the artist, when he saw the panel with missing pipes.  
-“The mini ink machine in the main room is probably for it.” Made Allison.  
-“Yes. The dial had symbols of pipes on it...” Nodded the animator.  
-“The access to the Film Vault is blocked by an ink flood.” Noted Alice who looked through the door’s glass.  
-“If we repair the pipes, we should be able to drain it, no?” Proposed Boris.  
-“You’re right. That should do it.” Approved Tom.

Bendy, who went to the room on the right to explore it and see if there was something useful among the shelves and toolboxes, found a tape on a chair.

-“Guys. I found an audio tape!” He said after going back to the entrance of this little room.

The others joined him at these words and Tom recognized the tape as his own.

The dancing demon pushed the play button.

“- _Progress report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios. Although we're making progress, the client’s expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although Mr. Drew remains convinced they’re the same thing. The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon themselves is going well. We’ve had several near successes. One weird note: Mr. Drew had us use three sketches to see if it will work since the reels didn’t seems to do it in the client’s eyes. And it did work. The characters Bendy, Boris and Alice came out the way intended: perfectly on model. Though I don’t know what made the difference with the previous attempts._ ”

-“It’s funny to hear this tape after all these years...” Grumbled Thomas.  
-“So he really used my sketches to bring you three to life... I wondered if what he said was true or not since he’s a smooth talker even if a part of me knew he said the truth... No wonder I felt that connexion with you, unlike with the clones. For you to come out perfect like he wanted, he needed my drawings since I’m your creator...” Pondered Henry.  
-“You’re right. We felt that connection too.” Nodded Bendy, grinning.

His father patted him between his horns with a smile.

-“It’ no wonder his experiments backfired if that idiot thought magic and engineering are the same.” Sighed the artist.  
-“That didn’t stop him from using us.” Growled the engineer.  
-“True.” Scowled the voice actress.  
-“I think I saw a switch earlier at the reception desk. Maybe it’ll give us access to another area?” Remembered Alice.  
-“Possible. Let’s check that out. I guess we’ll have to get some thick ink to use with the mini ink machine, but I’ll try to see it’ll work if I manipulated ink...” Made Henry.

They left the room and they acceded to the reception desk through the door on the side, and there was a switch the animator pulled.

They all saw the metal grate going up and giving access to another part of the place as they left the reception.

They also saw a Butcher Gang member pass by in the corridor were offices could be seen.

-“Not these guys again. Better stay out of sight.” Sighed Henry, getting really tired of fighting his way through the studio.  
-“Okay, so there are enemies there too.” Remarked Allison, readying her sword.  
-“I think I remember that Joey’s office isn’t far and there was a kind of fountain of ink besides it...” Mumbled Tom, a hand on his chin.  
-“Right. But we don’t know if he’s near his office or close to the Ink Machine... I’ll do my little test first, see if it’ll work. If it does, it’ll earn us some precious time and we might avoid Joey if he’s in this area.”  
-“Yeah. And I don’t really think any of us is really hot to go near it after what happened in it.” Gloomily added Bendy.

His family didn’t reply, but they all nodded.

They all agreed and Henry willed for the ink to come in his hands and have the same properties of the thick ink.

It did. Coming from the floor in tendrils and ending his cupped hands, forming a blob of ink.

-“It really looks like the ink we used to get the gear for the cart the other day.” Noted Boris.  
-“True. Now, it’s the moment of truth.”

The dial was already placed on one of the pipes needed, so he put the ink in receptacle, turned the crank and the pipe needed came out of the machine and landed on the ground with a “clang”.

-“It worked!” Made Bendy, jumping in joy along with Boris and Alice who shouted a “yes!”, earning them a happy laugh from their father, Tom and Allison.  
-“Yep. It did.” Grinned the colorful toon. “I should have thought about this when we needed thick ink for the cart’s gear the other day... Now, to make the others ones and we’ll be able to go to the Vault.”

And that’s what he did and quick enough, they got the three pipes needed to repair the system in the adjacent room.

The flood ended and they entered in the Vault after walking through a short corridor.

There were boxes, a violin, crate, a drawer, reels, a barrel, and the large round door was torn off its hinges.

In the next room, there were more boxes with a few reels in some of them and a crate.

-“Look like whatever was here was taken long ago...” Remarked Allison, crossing her arms.  
-“Right. Joey probably took it to the Ink Machine for an unknown reason. These boxes contained reels, so did he use one for his ritual?” Wondered Henry.  
-“I guess we’ll have to continue walking to know.” Made Tom, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
-“Right. Let’s keep going and show Joey what we’re made of.” Grinned Henry.  
-“That door won’t be easy to open. I’ll need three gears, a crowbar... Hmm, some kind of counterbalance.” Noted the taller angel, looking at the door.

Bendy looked at the door too and his shape started to change until he was back in his Ink Demon’s form to everyone’s surprise.

Then, with a well placed punch, he destroyed the door before going back to his normal form, looking sheepishly at his friends, rubbing the back of his head.

-“Huh. Well, that work too... I guess.” Shrugged Allison.  
-“I didn’t expect that.” Made Tom, blinking.  
-“You did well Bendy.” Smiled Henry, patting him on the head.  
-“You’re not surprised or scared?” Asked the dancing demon.  
-“No, I knew you still could transform because the ritual isn’t over yet and I’m not scared either, because I trust you.” He assured, still smiling.  
-“Still. That’s pretty cool, Ben.” Chimed in Alice with a smile too.  
-Ali’s right. That was cool. Nodded Boris with a grin.

The little toon was relieved that none of them was scared of him.

They all walked by the broken metal door.


	21. Chapter 21

At the end of the short corridor on which were posters of the show, there was a drawing desk, an animation table next to it, a chair, a Bendy cutout lit by a projector and a closed door.

-“What are these doing here? The art department is up, not there...” Wondered Tom, raising an eyebrow at the sight.  
-“I don’t know. Probably Joey doing whatever he want as usual.” Shrugged Henry.

The others hummed in agreement and they continued their walk.

In the left corner of the new corridor they took, there was another cutout of the Devil Darling and a desk with drawings on it along with a chair.

-“My old... Desk?” Muttered the animator, raising his eyebrows at the sight of the furniture. “That can’t be...”

He took a closer look at the drawings.

-“No. I knew it, it’s not my desk. These drawings are copies of the one I did and were still on my work station when I saw them when I came back a few days ago. Still, Joey imitated my style quite well...”  
-“Why would he make such a set up?” Questioned Allison.  
-“And why imitating your art style?” Wanted to know Bendy.  
-“Good questions and I don’t have answers for them.” Replied the creator while shaking his head.  
-“What if it was part of his experiments?” Made Alice.  
-“Oh, that’s a good possibility, isn’t it?” Agreed Boris, his eyes widening at the implication.  
-“Hm. You might be right, guys. Given everything that happened, I wouldn’t put it past him to have done that for experimenting.” Concurred the artist. “Maybe he wanted to see if copying my style would work to bring you three alive with his rituals before using the originals?”  
-“Yes. That would make sense.” Approved the voice actress.

They resumed their walk through the corridor opposite to the desk.

As soon as the group got closer to the large glass panels, inky shadows and tendrils manifested as the lights dimmed.

-“Quiet. Don’t make any noise...” Whispered Allison.

They all saw on the other side, walking in the darkened corridor, a creature similar to Bendy’s Ink Demon’s form. It had had sharp teeth, claws and no gloves, no bowtie, pointy horns and talons.

-“That’s Joey, right?” Bendy asked nervously with a low voice, his eyes on the monster like the others were doing, gripping the colored toon’s waistcoat.  
-“That’s him.” His creator nodded.

Continuing on their way, they saw three larges gear turning in their slots and“ **DEATH** ” written with a large arrow.

-“Well. Ain’t that ominous...” Grumbled Tom.  
-“Yeah, I wonder who wrote that...” Pondered Henry, his heart beating a bit faster. “ _Did someone else try to stop Drew and failed a while ago?_ ”

After walking a bit more, they left the corridor and ended in a large cavern with a lake of ink, two gigantic gears, one on the left and the other on the right walls and larges pipes full of ink.

But what got the team’s attention was the gigantic Ink Machine and the smaller model the animator had turned on being lowered on and put in its intended place with a show of steam when the pieces got connected.

-“Wow! I’ve never seen this before!” Made the voice actress, taking in the sight.  
-“That’s what Drew made the Gent Corp build. That is the Ink Machine. The exterior of it, anyway. There’s more to it inside, you’ll see.” Said the engineer.  
-“And that’s probably were we’ll be able to put an end to all of this.” Added Henry, understanding that the end was near now.  
-“I don’t see any way around...Nothing to build a raft with.” Remarked Allison.  
-“I can manipulate the ink to create one.” Proposed the artist.  
-“That’s a good idea.” Grinned Boris.

Walking nearer to the shore, he stretched out his hands and the lake’s ink close to him shifted, bubbling and taking the shape of a boat with a triangular prow facing the Ink Machine’s entrance, a railing around it for the passengers to hold on it.

The raft was big enough to comfortably welcome the whole group and an access ramp was open for the crew to go in.

-“It’s done. Get on, guys.” Said Henry with a big smile, proud of his work.  
-“Wow. Amazing!” Whistled Bendy, looking at the black raft with shinning eyes.  
-“Right. I didn’t expect you to be able to manipulate ink like that.” Made Alice, whose eyes were bright too.  
-“It’s great. And it’s totally solid.” Noted Boris in awe, gingerly touching the construction, his eyes sparkling too like his siblings.  
-“You sure there’s no danger for us to go on that ink boat?” Questioned Tom, looking doubtfully at the inky creation.  
-“We’re not like you Henry. If we get into contact with too much ink...” Added the female hybrid of human and toon with a downcast look.

She didn’t finish her sentence but the animator understood the implication.

-“Don’t worry. I’ve got full control of the ink making up the boat, you’ll be fine, I promise.” He assured, his happy smile turning into a reassuring one and he walked on the bridge, his toons following him.

Allison and Thomas exchanged a look before going on the raft too.

Under Henry’s control, the ramp went up and the access got closed as if there never had been one.

Concentrating, the creator made his creation sail and cross the lake, the passengers holding the railing and looking around.

It didn’t take long to reach the other side and the colorful toon manipulated the prow so it turned into a ramp allowing the passengers to leave.

Henry got off last, wanting to be sure his inky children and his friends were on safe ground first.

Once they were all on the metallic floor, he released his hold on the boat that went back to mere ink in the lake.

The sound of machinery was everywhere when they walked in the new corridor where ink dripped.

They saw a lit compartment with a glass panel with a few inches of ink at the bottom, and on the wall was written “ **I STILL REMEMBER MY NAME** ” with inky handprints.

No one said a word but their expression said everything.

A few steps later, they saw a Lost One hugging himself in one of these casing and a Boris in the making in the compartment next to it. On the opposite side, there were two others Lost Ones.

They were horrified by these visions.

-“So, that’s how he tried to turn humans into toons...” Mumbled Henry, shocked.  
-“To think we were just supposed to make life-like models that could walk and talk of the characters from the cartoon.” Made Thomas, disheartened and looking at the ground.  
-“Like the Bendy animatronic in the amusement park area?” Chimed in Boris.  
-“Yes. That was the goal as Drew wanted the ink models to look natural and behave like in the cartoons, not like robots. He wanted to use them for meet and greet and to participate in shows... And of course, he wasn’t satisfied with the results, and now...”  
-“Don’t worry darling, I’m sure there’s a way to fix that.” Replied Allison with a small smile, putting a comforting hand on her companion’s shoulder.  
-“Yeah. Stopping the ritual should do it.” Nodded the animator.  
-“Look there’s a lever!” Remarked Alice, pulling it down.

The metal door next to it slowly opened, revealing a passage ending in a large circular room with TV screens showing various episodes of the cartoon and a big throne-like chair on gears, with pipes embedded in it, larges broken chains dangling from them and projectors at the feet.

Joey was sitting on the throne, smiling, a reel with “ **THE END** ” written on it in his hands.

-“So, you’ve made it up to here. Well done.” He said, clapping his hands after putting down the reel.  
-“Joey, don’t you think it’s time to put an end to all of this? Don’t you want to be back to normal and the others too? For everything to be normal again?” Henry tried to appeal one more time, even if he felt it will be for nothing.

He didn’t forget that his ex-friend tried to send him back to the ink once more as he didn’t want to do as he was told and hurt the toons, after all.

-“No. As I already said, I’ve gone too far to end that, but you can always try to stop me by destroying the reel, since it’s what I used to bind the ritual. But for that, you’ll have to try and defeat me first.” Replied Joey, his eyes turning red, standing up and taking the reel.

Everyone took a step back and readied their weapons as he was walking down the gears used as footboard, he put it on his chest and absorbed it as his whole body shifted, turning black, taller, horned, hands and feet turning into claws and talons, a fanged grin and eyes hidden by the ink while the lights dimmed and he manifested his shadows and tendrils.


	22. Chapter 22

-“ **I WILL SEND YOU ALL BACK TO THE INK!** ” Snarled Joey, his voice deeper under his monster form. Starting by you!

Henry didn’t have time to react as the ink creature struck him hard enough to send him flying through a metal wall, making a hole in the structure under the shouts of his comrades.

He landed painfully with a groan on the ground and coughed ink, dizzy and a circle of golden stars floating above his head and his body in dark shades, not colored anymore and golden eyes half-opened.

Bendy, like the others, had looked to the hole made in the wall with wide eyes, then he turned in face in Joey’s direction, teeth clenched, anger and hatred clear in his expression.

-“You guys go check on Henry, I’ll hold him back.”  
-“Did you drink spoiled ink?! You won’t stand a chance against him!” Alice almost yelled.  
-“I’m the Ink Demon. I won’t be pulled back in the puddles unlike you lot.” Replied the toon, dropping his axe that melted back into a little ink puddle and his body quickly turning back in his taller form without manifesting his ink shadows and tendrils.  
-“Ok. That will give us the occasion to shut down the Ink Machine in case it’s tied to the ritual.” Nodded Tom.

Hearing that, Joey took a step forward but Bendy moved in front of him as the others went through the opening made in the wall.

-“I won’t let you touch them.” Growled the demon, still a bit taller than his foe.  
-“ **You think you can stop me?** ” Mocked the director.  
-“Stop you? Maybe not as I can feel you gotabilities similar to mine and the ink puddles won’t take you, but I’m sure I can stall you until dad get that reel out of you and free us all **IF I DON’T MANAGE TO RIP IT OUT OF YOU FIRST!** ” He snarled.

He then moved faster than his bad leg implied he could and punched his enemy right in the face, making him fall on his side.

Henry sat and shook his head, making the stars disappear.

The toon’s heart clenched when he saw more metallic walls with Lost Ones behind glasses from his position.

He was back to normal the moment Allison, Tom, Alice and Boris came to him.

They also saw what was in their surrounding and winced but focused on their companion.

-“You’re okay, Henry?” Asked the engineer, giving a hand to help his friend stand up.  
-“Yes, I’m fine, thanks. Where’s Bendy?” He asked when he didn’t see him.  
-“He went back to his Ink Demon’s form and is stalling Joey.” Replied the angel, scowling.  
-“He said to use this opportunity to shut down the Ink Machine.” Added the wolf, his ears low.  
-“WHAT?! He’s strong, but I don’t think he’ll be able to beat him!” Exclaimed Henry, turning in the direction of the hole in the wall. “We have to help him!”

Before he could do anything, Thomas grabbed his arm.

-“An instant. I know this place, there’s four switches. If we pull them down, we’ll get access to the control room of the Ink Machine and we’ll be able to shut it down if not outright destroy it. It will depend on the circumstances.”

The artist immediately understood.

-“Okay. I will buy you guys time and send you Bendy, you’ll probably need his strength if you have to destroy parts of the machine to stop it. One of you will just have to tell me once the machine is dealt with so I can take Joey’s reel to end the ritual.”

The group nodded.

Henry then moved to the hole while the four others walked around the place to find the switches and pull them down.

Entering the throne room he saw Bendy and Joey still fighting, punching and kicking each other, tendrils writhing from the two creatures and ink floating in the area.

Both of them had wound who were healing quickly, given their nature as ink creatures.

Bendy managed to get his hands around his enemy’s neck with a snarl, but the monster broke free by enlarging his neck like a toad before getting it back to normal and rubbing it, the toon having bruised it.

The colored toon used this occasion to launch a hard ball of ink against Joey, making him fall with a pained grunt.

The Ink Demon and the monster man turned their head in the direction of the attack.

-“I said it was between you and me, Joey. You did well Bendy, now, go join the others, they should have opened the door to the control room and they might need your strength.”  
-“ **NO!! I WON’T LET YOU DO THAT!!!** ” Growled the monster similar to the devil darling as he stood up and was about to jump to Henry, claws ready to pierce his enemy.

Quick to react, the colorful toon used ink to tie him.

-“Go now, Bendy!”

The devil growled lowly but obeyed.

He teleported in the room where Tom, Allison, Boris and Alice already were.

Ink was leaking from various pipes on the walls.

There was a locked door, large screens with cartoons being shown on them, 4 larges tubes of glass going through the ceiling and the floor, battery cells at the foot of one of these pillars and a control panel with a small valve on one of the walls.

“ **WHO’S LAUGHING NOW?** ” was written on a white screen between two who showed the cartoons.

-“So, what do we do now?” He asked.  
-“We have to stop the Ink Machine. If it isn’t working, no ink creature should spawn. For that, we get the ink flow through these pipes, then once there’s no more ink, we’ll shut it down. There’s a reservoir beneath the floor where it’ll be collected.” Explained Tom.  
-“I see. That mean half of the ritual will be over and Henry will just need to break Joey’s reel.” Made Allison.  
-“Exactly.” Approved her partner.  
-“Do you need help?” Asked Boris.  
-“No, it’ll be fine. It’s just a valve to turn.” Replied the engineer with a small smile.

He checked the panel to make sure everything was working fine first and turned the valve, checking the gauge’s to make sure the pressure wouldn’t be too much for the olds pipes.

The four diodes lit up as the glasses pipes were filled with ink.

-“It’s working!” Said Alice.  
-“Good. Now, to wait for the ink to be drained.” Approved Tom, leaning against the wall and arms crossed and looking at the larges tubes full of ink, but staying near the control panel.  
-“How long will it take?” Wanted to know Allison.  
-“Mmh... Given the flow... I’d say 5 to 10 minutes...” Replied the man.  
-“That fast?” Made Bendy, surprised.  
-“It’s really impressive, given the size of the studio.” Chimed in Boris, amazed. -“Well, it’s acting kind of like the flush of a bathroom, only more powerful.” Explained the engineer.

Meanwhile, Joey had tried to get free of his restrains but despite his strength, it didn’t work under Henry’s iron will.

-“Please old friend. Let me go. I learned my lesson. I’ll give you the reel.” He pleaded, trying to appeal to the colored toon’s kind side, when in fact, he planned to attack as soon as he was freed.  
-“Don’t even try that with me. We’re not friends and it won’t work. I will let you go once I put an end to your ritual, not before.” Scowled the animator, his arms crossed.

Joey growled and struggled against his bonds.

-“ **I WILL GET YOU, HENRY, AND RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!! TURN YOU INTO A MINDLESS SLAVE!!!** ” He snarled.  
-“You’re not scaring me.” Shrugged Henry, not impressed by the menace.

Pissed off, the director manifested inky tendrils and lashed them out against the artist.

He needed pentagrams to use magic, so he resorted to use methods similar to Bendy’s when he dealt with the creatures roaming in the studio.

Henry staved off these attacks by manipulating the ink, making them pop like bubbles, and even if some of them managed to land a hit, the toon retaliated.

-“As long as you can’t use magic or I don’t lose my focus, you won’t get me, so stop that.” He said, passably annoyed after 10 minutes of this “game”.

In the other room, the glass tubes were now empty, the ink had been drained.

-“It’s finished now, we can go back to the throne room.” Declared Tom after checking the panel and the pillars to make sure.

As soon as he said that everything went dark for a moment and when the light came back, the group saw that a door opened.

There wasn’t any sound of machinery anymore, everything was silent.

They took the path and ended back in the room where Joey still tried to attack Henry.

The toon had managed to block most of the blows, but he still got some bruises, the tendrils being fasts.

-“Henry, the Ink Machine is shut down, you can take back the reel and end that madness. Set us free.” Informed Allison.

Said man nodded.

-“Did he keep trying to kill you since we left?” Asked Bendy when he saw Joey’s attacks. -“Yes. He did. He even tried to appeal to my good will.” Replied Henry, walking to his ex friend under the group's disgusted watch. “Now, it’s time to end this, Joey. He added, putting a hand on the monster’s chest.”  
-“ **NOOO!!! I WON’T LET YOU DO THAT!!!** ” Screamed the director.

A tendril stabbed the artist in the side and sent him flying, shouting in pain.

The restrains he had on the source of so many nightmares in the studio vanished as he landed on the ground, gasping, his body almost completely black.

Bendy let out a horrible screech at that.

The devil was getting bigger, ink covering his whole body, a large head with long horns and a mouth full of sharp teeth, seemingly blind as his eyes weren’t visible anymore, long arms with spikes on the elbows, large clawed hands without gloves and two holes on them reminding of the buttons on his gloves, spikes on his back, a large chest with smaller spikes hidden under all the ink, legs a bit more muscular than under his Ink Demon form and ending with clawed feet but apparently not strong enough to support his weight, unlike his massive arms.

The creature was muscular and screamed of danger, power and strength.

That was the darling devil’s strongest form after Joey’s experiments.

A form he had kept hidden from everyone until now as he usually didn't need it.

The beast let out a monstrous roar that resounded in the whole studio.

Everyone was frozen in fear and couldn’t utter a word, but Joey attempted to move when the attention wasn’t on him anymore once he recovered his bearing.

Bendy was so fast that his prey didn’t have time to react and got pinned down by a massive hand.

-“ **YOU DAMN MONSTER!!! LET ME GO!!!** ” Snarled the fake Bendy.

The director attempted to use his inky trails but it did nothing to the beast who let out a loud warning growl, his large mouth full of sharp teeth almost touching the face of his enemy and snapping like a bear trap.

The demon looked at his friends and moved his head in direction of Henry who attempted to sit up.

Realizing that he wouldn’t hurt them and that the creator needed help right now shook the little group from their stupor.

Alice took a bottle of ink and Boris helped his father sit.

The colored toon thanked them for the help and gladly drank the bottle given to him

The beverage didn’t take long to take effect as he was already healing.

He then stood up and walked to Bendy who was still keeping Joey down, followed by the two toons.

Tom and Allison had come closer too, in case the responsible of their misfortune managed to get free from the vice grip of the beast.

-“You did great, buddy.” He said, gently patting his head.

The large creature whined and leaned into the touch, grateful that the man wasn’t scared of him and enjoying the kind gesture, making his father chuckle.

He then turned his attention on Joey who was still struggling.

-“Now, time to end this.” Henry said, his expression turning hard.

The group’s eyes lit up at these words.

They were finally going to be free.

At that, the director froze and Bendy moved a bit his hand to give some space for his creator to do what he had to without giving his prey the chance to flee.

Henry put his hand on Joey’s torso.

His eyes glowed gold as he willed for the reel to get out of his ex friend’s chest as the object was made of ink.

The monster looking like Bendy screamed as the item came out of his body and then stopped, breathing heavily.

-“Now, to get everything and everyone back to normal...”

Concentrating for the magic to work the way he wanted, the reel glowed like gold too under Henry’s influence and soon the same light engulfed the whole studio.


	23. Chapter 23

When the light vanished, there wasn’t any trace of ink, the walls and floor were in a good state, not rotten, pipes still there but without ink and a lot of voices could be heard.

That was the first thing Henry noticed when he woke up.

Sitting, he quickly realized he was human again - judging by his hands, he seemed younger too but he didn’t dwell on that, it wasn’t time - and that he was near the exit.

Turning his head in direction of the noise, he saw everyone back as human with the same appearance they had at the time of their transformation, his three creations among them too.

He couldn’t help but tear up at the sight.

As he stood up, the toons joined him and they made a group hug.

-“You did it, dad! You saved us all!” Said a happy Bendy in his creator’s arms.  
-“Yeah, I sure did.” He replied, wiping a tear.  
-“We can finally go home?” Asked Boris.  
-“Yes, we can.” Nodded the animator.  
-“Great!” Made Alice, beaming.

Henry smiled.

Finally, he can go back home, to Linda, with his three ink children.

Before leaving, he focused once more on the others persons.

-“I’m glad to see you all safe and sound. We can all leave this place and go back home now.” He said, his voice bright and strong but full of emotion.

-“Can you tell us what happened?” Asked Susie. Everything’s a blur.

The artist hesitated an instant, before deciding his friends and the others co-workers deserved to know the truth.

-“To make it short, Joey played with magic and turned all of you into inky creatures in an attempt to bring toons to life. You were all trapped in the studio for 30 years until he made come here and I fixed his mess with Allison, Thomas, Bendy, Boris and Alice’s help.” He replied, his expression darker.

He was believed, the black and white trio at his side being proof enough.

-“THIRTY YEARS?! That’s crazy!” Made Sammy, Surprised. “What doesn’t surprise me thought, is Joey using magic to create a mess...” He sighed.  
-“Strange, it doesn’t feel like that much time passed for us, and that we still have our place in this world like nothing happened.” Mused Allison.  
-“Maybe it’s an effect of ending the ritual.” Supposed Tom.  
-“That’s probably it.” Nodded Henry. “So, well, good bye everyone, we’re going to get some well deserved rest.”

The others said their farewell too and he was about to turn and leave when a voice called him.

-“Wait. Henry!”  
-“What do you want, Drew?” He asked, the anger visible in his voice and his frown, the toons huddling closer to him as the blonde took a few steps out of the crowd.  
-“I-I wanted to apologise. To you and everyone else.” He said, turning an instant to look at the group. “I admit I completely messed up. Can you forgive me? Please?”  
-“I don’t know about the others, but my answer is no. I will never forgive you. Good bye, may we never see each other ever again.”

Henry then left without any other word, his living creations following him, soon imitated by the others persons, finally leaving the place and going home.

Joey ended up alone in the building, his head low, before taking a last look around him and leaving too.

It took a few hours of driving to go home, but they had a break to get some food, the little group being hungry.

Henry had noticed that he too was looking younger when he saw his reflection in the car’s mirror. He wondered if it would also be the case for his wife and how he’ll explain that if she still looked her age while he had de-aged.

The toon enjoyed seeing bits of the outside world illuminated by the sun and the food.

The sun was setting when they arrived at their destination.

-“Henry?!” He heard as soon as he and the toons entered in the house.

There was the smell of cooking and a young redheaded woman came out of the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw said man.

-“Linda!” He said spreading his arms.

She ran into his embrace, strong and tender.

-“What happened, darling? Why didn’t you call me? I was so worried and about to call the police!” She told, tears in her eyes as she was embracing him.  
-“I missed you so much, honey. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I had told you the visit would have taken a few days and I had no way to contact you when things got ugly. It’s a quite long story.” He replied, crying too.  
-“I missed you too, love. You have to tell me that story, okay?” She retorted with a smile and wiping her tears before noticing the quiet black and white trio who were behind her partner. “Bendy, Boris and Alice?! They’re real?!” She made, breaking the hug so she could have a better look at them.  
-“Yes, they’re totally real and part of what I’ll have to tell you.” Assured Henry who dried his tears too. “Kids, this is Linda, my wife. Linda, this is Bendy, Boris and Alice in the ink and magic.” He added with a smile.  
-“Nice too meet you three.” The woman said, reaching out with a smile.

The toons looked at their father who nodded in reassurance before shaking hands with the human.

-“Nice to meet you too.” They replied, smiling.  
-“Alright, you’ll tell me what happened around a good meal. I’ll prepare something for you too. You can eat human food, right?”  
-“Yes. “They replied in unison with a nod.  
-“That’s good then.”

They all went to the kitchen and once they were all seated after putting the plates, cutlery and glasses along with drinks on the table, Linda got a roasted chicken out of the oven.

Everyone got his share of the meat accompanied with fruit juice.

The story Henry and the toons told while they ate shocked Linda.

-“That’s quite the horror story you told me. If I knew, I would have come with you and slapped Joey so hard he would be spinning like a top.” She said, her light green eyes wide open in surprise as she took a cookie from the plate for dessert and anger in her voice. “And I understand now why I felt something was off today. I thought we should have been older than we look without knowing why. But I’m glad you’re all safe and sound.” She added, putting her hand on her husband’s.  
-“Yeah. Maybe it’s a side effect of the magic.” Shrugged the young man. “And I’m glad too that I could save them.” He gently squeezed her hand and bit in his cookie. “I really missed your cooking, darling.” He added, sighing in happiness at the sweet taste.

The toons could only agree about the cooking.

-“Right, it’s really delicious.” Nodded Boris.  
-“I like it too.” Chimed in Bendy.  
-“It’s so tasty.” Made Alice.  
-“I’m glad you all enjoyed the meal.” Smiled Linda.

After a few more minutes of lighter subjects of discussions, the black and white trio started to feel - and look - tired, yawning a bit.

-“Alright, it’s bed time, kiddos.” Declared Henry, standing up.  
-“Yes, follow us, we’ll set up a room for you.” Added Linda, doing the same as her husband and they quickly put the dishes in the sink before leading the trio.

The toons followed them without complain of still wanting to stay up.

They made them enter a bedroom with two beds and a couch. There also were two nightstands, two desks with their chairs, a shelf and cabinet. A window with closed curtains completed the piece.

The trio found the place quite pretty.

-“It was a guestroom but it’s yours now, we’ll get another bed tomorrow to replace the couch, so for now one of you will have to sleep on it. Feel free to choose were you want to sleep.” Declared Linda.  
-“Oh, and the room next to this one is our bedroom, you can come if you need anything, okay?” Added Henry, pointing to the door on the right.

The toons nodded and each got to choose were they wanted to sleep.

Boris and Alice got the beds and Bendy the couch.

Linda had taken a pillow and a blanket for the little demon and tucked him.

Henry did the same for the wolf and the angel and he gave a gentle pat to his creations.

-“Good night everyone, rest well.” He said, the toons wishing them a good night too, before shutting off the light and closing the door.

The couple dressed in their nightwear before going to bed too.

-“Finally some rest.” Henry sighed as he slid under the cover.  
-“I totally understand you.” Replied his wife.

They snuggled in each other’s arms and they quickly fell asleep too, finding comfort in each other’s presence after everything that happened.

They all had a peaceful sleep.

The future was promising to be interesting for the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter of this story ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it ^^
> 
> I thank you all for the Kudos and messages, it was a pleasure ^^


End file.
